Coincidence Love
by Kazumi Kairi or Kairi-chan
Summary: DISCONTINUE! The Sanzo-ikkou encounter the 3 Li sisters who lost their memories, and a mysterious half breed girl on their journey. Chap. 8 Upload finally.
1. The Mysterious Girl

Coincidence Love  
  
Ni Hao! I'm new here just register April 29, 2003! I'll be glad any one likes to read my first fiction! I'm Kairi-chan I'll be happy to have new friends here in this sites! ^_^  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Chapter 1: The Mysterious Girl ***********************************************************************  
  
In a cold snow, the Sanzo-ikkou are heading to the west as usual, then they heard a screaming voice of a girl. They try to followed the voice but the mysterious voice have disappear mysteriously. "Who was that girl screaming?" wondered Son Goku, a herectic child born with golden eyes, "She must have been attack by a demon." answered Cho Hakkai in a smile, a man hides the truth behind his smile, "Damn it was a good luck to save that onna, so I'll asked her for a date." whined Sha Gojyo, the taboo child which his mother is a human and his father is a demon "Ikuzo!" ordered Genjo Sanzo, the highest priest of the monks but doesn't believe in any buddist religion, he smokes, gamble, and drink beers and whines, "Eh!? Are you gonna leave that girl alone in such a cold weather?" Hakkai asked but Sanzo ignore the fact and hoop on the vehicle. Three guys just followed Sanzo's order and start moving.  
  
"Mou haraheta! Tanare!" whined Goku in chibi with reded marks on both of his cheeks, "Urasaii, Kono Baka Saru!" Sanzo Shouted at the youngster before he could hit him with his usual Harisen, they heard the girl's scream which was the same scream that they have heard it earlier.  
  
"He, he, he,I can't believe that we could find a young girl like her would be wearing like that." youkai said as he caught the young girl at the corner of the tree. The girl was been wrapped by long red and white linen clothes around her body, head was covered by white linen cloth which they couldn't see her face well. They surround her and she was still sitting at the end of the tree with fear.  
  
As the youkai tried to approach her, a chain with a cresent moon-shaped blade swinged to the youkai and killed it. "Just what I thought. Good luck would really happen when girls comes along." Gojyo said, "Teme ra bastard! We'll kill you!!" they said. As youkais are attacking the Sanzo-ikkou, one youkai tried to kill the girl but Goku manage to kill it.  
  
In a few minutes after they've finished their battle, Goku tried to approach the girl but she moved back "Daijoubu. We're not going to hurt you." Hakkai said as he gave the young girl a warm smile. The girl only shook her head with her face was blushing, "Then why are you moving back?" Goku wondered, the girl's face was blushing harder. They all looked at the young girl with sweat-drop, the girl went nearer to them, then she fainted and land on Goku. "Oi! Wake up---are?" "What is it, Goku?" Sanzo asked the yougster, "Her body's seem to be cold, and very soft." Goku answered. Hakkai took a little closer at the girl and his face got blush, "Ano..." "Nandeyou, Hakkai? Your face's seem to be red." said Gojyo scratching is head "Gojyo would you please fetch me the extra hood cloak back at the jeep?" Hakkai asked Gojyo.  
  
Gojyo went to the jeep and got back with a long hood cloak and gave it to Hakkai. Then Hakkai cover the body of the girl but left covering the girl's head. "Look why did you ask me to get the hood cloak for you, huh?" he asked him "Well it's because... Don't you get it what Goku mention the girl, he said that she looks cold and she was wearing a strange oufit." he told him "Don't you say that she's.." Hakkai nodd his head."Let's go now." Sanzo ordered. "Yeah we're almost there at Hakkai's relative now." said Gojyo  
  
Few hours later, they arrived at Hakkai's relative's house, "Obasan!" Hakkai summoned his aunt. His aunt's name is Ryu, she went outside of her house to see Hakkai, "My, my you've grown up such a fine young lad, Cho." she said then she noticed the girl that Goku was carryig her on his back, "And who is she?" Ryu wondered, Hakkai looked at the sleeping girl and answered with a smile. "Oh her. We just found her in the forest as we pass by, but strangely she doesn't have any normal clothes when we rescue her from the youkais only she's been wrapped around with red and white linen cloth." Ryu understand what Hakkai meant, she took the girl and went with her in the room "Oh and Cho why don't you make some tea for you and your friends while I'll give this girl some clothes." she said.  
  
Hakkai made some tea for Goku, Gojyo and Sanzo "Na Hakkai doesn't it looks suspicious? Why did that girl shown up as she's not wearing any normal clothes but that linen red and white cloth were wrapped around." Goku wondered "Come to think of that. She seem's disremember from her past." Gojyo said. Then Ryu came out of the room, "She seem to be fine now." she told them "Will she awake?" Goku asked, "Of course she will, kono baka saru." Gojyo shouted at Goku.  
  
In the room where the girl was sleeping, she woke up but she open her eyes little. She came out of the bed and went to the living room. She was no longer wearing the long linen red and white cloth, she was wearing a red dress, red long sleeve, long red pants, and she has a yellow and black ying- yang sign on her waist which made the Sanzo-ikkou saw that symbol somewhere, she has long golden brown hair was tied in front while at the rest of her hair at the back were untied but her head was bent down as she was trying to hide her face.  
  
"Now there dear, why don't you faced Cho and his friends?" Ryu asked politely. The girl couldn't keep the secret any longer, she lift her head up this made the Sanzo-ikkou surprise to see the girl's appearance. She has a pair of golden eyes just like Goku, her hair was tied in front while the rest of her hair in the back was untied. "She's a heretic." Sanzo mutter under his breath. "No wonder this girl has similarity hair and eyes color to this Saru." said Gojyo with his eyes irritated "I'm not a 'Saru' Kono Ero Kappa!" Goku scolded at Gojyo. Then the girl and Goku's stomach growl in hunger, "Harahetta!" they said their lines together, the elders look at them with sweat-dop "Yet another saru." Sanzo mutter and sigh with mushroom breath "Maaa, maa, since it's almost night, let's eat. I also made dinner." Hakkai answered with a sweat-drop.  
  
At the dinner table, the elders looked at the two youngster eaten fastly together with sweat-drop, "Now, now tell us your name young lady?" Ryu asked politely "My... name?" the heretic girl said as she stopped eating with her golden eyes widen. She thought it for awhile, she remember that she was called somewhere, "Kairi. Watashi no namae wa, Li Kairi." she introduced herself in a sad and lonely attitude, "Kairi!?" questioned the Sanzo-ikkou as they remember the name somewhere. "Kairi? That name's cute and it really fits you." Ryu praised at Kairi, "Aaa..... you think so?" Kairi asked with her face blushing.  
  
After dinner, Kairi was remain quiet and sad, "Ne Kairi, why are you feeling sad?" Ryu asked curiously, the heretic girl look at Ryu and she answered "It's because I have some sort of a mission to do. But I don't remember what kind of mission, and also I'm in a hurry." "I see." Ryu said "Daijobou, Kairi. Tomorrow you'll be coming along with us." Hakkai said with a smile, and Kairi nodd but her face she remain her sad while loking at the window. "My it's already late now." Ryu said "Umm.. Hai, oyasuminasai, mina-san." Kairi said as she went to lied down on the coach to sleep, but Ryu stop her.  
  
"Now, now Kairi-chan, Why don't you share room with Goku-san." Ryu suggest with a smile. "Ehhh!? Why does she has to sleep with that saru?" Gojyo shouted and pointed at Goku, "It's just because the only room that has two beds is the one that I gave your room." Hakkai said still smiling. "It's okay to share room with Goku. I don't like to stay place alone." Kairi answered still sad. "...... Ne Sanzo it's okay for me letting her to stay with me. Beside I don't want to sleep with Gojyo." Goku also suggest. So they leave out no choice but to let Kairi to sleep with Goku.  
  
Outside from the house, in the trees group of youkais are watching the heretic girl in the room with Goku, they grin very evil "Let's the game start tomorrow. And we'll see if she'll fight with us." they said and they disappeared in the thin air.  
  
T.B.C ***********************************************************************  
  
Next Chapter: The Ultimate Weapon Butterfly Sword Summon Out  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Kairi-chan: So what do you think? A bit confusing? Please give me a reviews.  
  
Kairi: Ne Kairi-chan when will the next chapter will come up? Kairi-chan:*sweat-drop* Ummm.. soon. And you're not suppose to pop up anywhere like a ghost it gives me a fright. 


	2. The Ultimate Weapon Butterfly Sword Summ...

**Coincidence Love **

**By: Kairi-chan**

Disclaimer: Hello again! I'm writting this second fiction of Saiyuki. I don't really own Saiyuki but I only own Saiyuki manga, elaminated cards, posters, wallpapers, and images from the computer. Hehehehehe! ^_^  

**To Sacred Bloodred RoseTear-san, and chocolate-san, thnxs you for the review. I really appreciate it. I got a hard time to put my 2nd fiction to this site, cause I understand the instruction a bit. I think I'm acting like a little child. Gomen.  ^_^**

**~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~**

**Chapter 2: The Ultimate Weapon Butterfly Sword Summon out**

**~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~**

In that night, everybody were asleep in their room except the female heretic child who was sharing room with Goku. She was sleeping very peacefully. 

~@~@~@~@~@

_She was walking a mysterious figure man who was very tall than her, they were very happy and played together. "Nee, nee. Let's play there at the tree where beautiful cherry blossom trees bloom in each day." she told the mysterious figure happily, he nod and smiled at her. It was a very peaceful dream but then her dream began to turn a nightmare, that the mysterious figure was dragged away from each other, by few people who were dragging them and sent him away to the mountain and never see each other once again. _

_Then she was all alone in the dark, she was crying very heavily after they were separated from each other. "Is so cold. So cold. I'm alone without him. Nande! Why does it has to happen to me!?" she said as tears were still flowing in her golden eyes, "Is just because I was born with those golden eyes? Nande!? Nande!?" she shouted more and more. Until another image appeared, but this time is different._

_The familiar young lad that has golden yes like her, it was Goku. "Goku?" Then she was in the place where she met Goku, "That's right even I didn't know my other past. When I first met Goku, I used to be afraid that I'm the only one has golden eyes. But now I'm not afraid anymore." she said as she was watching herself and Goku.    _   

~@~@~@~@~@

She woke up and saw herself in the bed sharing room with Goku. She sighs with relief that was only a dream. She went out of the room to the kitchen to get some glass of water. While she was at the kitchen, someone has knocked her out cold. 

"Hehehe, this is so easy. Just to capture this golden eyed girl." said the youkai with glee. "But capturing this kind of onna was sure pretty for her." said another male youkai. 

"Now our second plan. Is to finish those other guys who are with this girl." Their boss ordered.

In Gojyo's room, the demon tried to attack him in his sleep. As he tried to attack using his long fierce red claws, Gojyo stopped him, 

"Yare.. yare.. So rude to attack someone who's in their sleep." he said as he killed it. Then he heard an attacked on Hakkai's room, he went quickly there, 

"Oi Hakkai, daijoubu?" "As you see I'm all right." Hakkai replied 

"Now is more obvious why they're here now? It's not because they want to get the Sutra nor to killed us." said Gojyo. 

"It sure is, ne Gojyo." 

"Where's Goku and that corrupted monk?" 

"Sanzo's should be fine as he know he's not easily going to die, so he should be near here." Hakkai replied. Then Sanzo was already there at Hakkai's room, 

"As you always knew I won't die easily." Sanzo said as his cigarette was hanging on his mouth. 

"Well you may be right. Got any clue what they're after, ha Sanzo-sama?" Gojyo asked, 

"I'll fucking kill you someday." Sanzo cursed "How about Goku?" 

"Goku's room was near here. And he's sharing room with....." 

'CRASH' a loud sound coming from Goku's room. They quickly went there, 

"Daijoubu, Goku?" As they see that Goku was awake, 

"Nani? Breakfast here?" They fell on the ground in chibi with sweat-drop on their head except Sanzo who just stood there with veins popping. 

"KONO BAKA SARU!!!!" Sanzo shouted as he hit Goku with his Harisen many times, 

"Itte! That's hurt, Sanzo!" Goku shouted. 

"Oi, chibi-saru, where's your partner?" Gojyo asked. 

"Don't call me monkey, Ero Kappa! She was sleeping over...are!?" Goku looked at the other bed that was used by Kairi but now she was gone. 

"She was sleeping there. Maybe she went out to get some water."

"Or maybe she was captured by those demons." Hakkai said with a serious face. 

Somewhere in the living room, Kairi woke up and saw that she was tied very tight on a large pillar, 

"Where am I?--- Souka I was about to get some glass of water then youkai knock me out. Wonder why they're after me?" she asked herself. 

Then a demon with a fox tail appeared in front of Kairi, 

"You're awake, Kairi-sama?" 

"Who are you? How did you know my name?" she asked the youkai. 

"Hehehe! I see your memories have erased. No wonder you've become so weak the last time I met you." she said. "Now that my men have killed those four men who have found you. You'll be killed next. Any last word, Kairi-sama?" 

"Yeah I do have. Like what happened to Ryu-san?" 

"Oh that old lady with dark green haired." the demon fox lady smiled very evil "Don't say that..." "Yes, we kill her first. And you know what, she was very taste for a human like her." she said as she licked her own lips.     

She drew out a long sword from her back and began to kill the heretic kid, Kairi wanted not to close her eyes but she couldn't help it so she really closed her eyes. Then she heard a loud 'clang' of the falling sword, she opened her eyes and saw that she wasn't hurt. The foxy lady demon looked at the back, 

"Yare..yare..dess ne. Today was very unusual day to attack a pretty girl like her." said Gojyo as he was holding his crescent moon-shaped blade on his right hand, Goku was yawning, Hakkai was smiling, and Sanzo has ready his gun to the fox lady youkai. 

"Darn you! Where are my men?" the foxy lady asked them angrily "We killed them when they almost attacked us on our sleep. So we want to pay you back that you've disturbed our sleep." Sanzo told her. 

The lady demon was about to kill Kairi, but she wasn't there in the pillar, she looked back at the Sanzo-ikkou as she saw that Kairi was there, 

"Now she's safe with us. We should settle our fight right now." Hakkai suggest with a smile. "Daijoubu no, Kairi?" Goku asked 

"Yeah I'm alright!" Kairi replied. "Now you're one of us. You should be aware there'll be demons on the night." Gojyo said as he, Hakkai, Sanzo, and Goku are attacking the lady demon while Kairi she didn't attacked the demon but stayed still thinking very deeply. She couldn't attack the demon, not because she's scare but she's a bit nervous to fight, she doesn't know what weapon she has. Then she remembers that she was told by someone. 

_"Kairi, it's not because you were born a heretic they will treat you bad." A familiar voice told her, _

_"Demo.." _

_But the familiar voice didn't let her to finished Kairi's sentence. "Remember Kairi, when you met people and become friends to you. That's mean you're not alone. Okay? Promise me." _The mysterious voice repeats and repeats in Kairi's head, which made her stronger.

The sunrise up, then a bright light coming out from Kairi's right hand. Came out a sword that looks and shaped like a butterfly, 

"Hey don't start the fight without me!" she shouted as she was smiling for the first time and kill the demon with one blow. 

"Sugee no, Kairi. You're stronger than we expect." Goku praised her, 

"Arigato, Goku. So can we go now? It's already morning." she told them. Hakkai smiled at the heretic girl, and turned at Sanzo still smoking his cigarette, 

"Whatever." he said. They ride on the usual green jeep, and started their journey.

**T.B.C**

***************************************************************************

**Next Chapter: To Protect or Not To Protect**

***************************************************************************

**Kairi-chan: Tadaa! My 2nd chapter was done, hope it's not double this time! How was it ne, chocolate-san, Sacred Bloodred RoseTear? ^_^**

**Kairi:*pop out from nowhere* Neeee, Kairi-chan-san! **

**Kairi-chan:*surprise* Aaahhhhh!? @o@**

**Kairi:*in chibi with reded marks* What chapter will they appear? I don't want to wait any longer. I want to meet them now.**

**Kairi-chan:*gasping* (turning to Li Kairi with veins popping) Don't ever do that again, Li Kairi! I've already told you the last chapter, if you've pop up from nowhere I get freak out! -_-+++++**

**Kairi:*sweat-drop and bowing at her* Gomen nasai Kairi-chan-san I won't do it again! **

**         *faced to the readers* Review pls. to Kairi-chan-san, onegai. **


	3. To Protect Or Not To Protect

**Coincidence Love**

**By: Kairi-chan**

**Disclaimer: I really don't own Saiyuki but I only own the Saiyuki manga, elaminated cards, posters, wallpapers, and images from the computer. But this time I won't get freak out when Li Kairi was about to pop up from nowhere again. Heeheheh. ^_^  **

**To chocolate-san arigatou gozaimas for letting me know that I double my chapter 2.**

**To Ashura-san thnxs for your review I did try my best to put the real chapter 2**

**To Demon Boy-san thnxs for your review! ^_^**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**Chapter 3: To Protect or Not To Protect**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Few days have passed after Ryu-san's death it was already spring, they've started their journey. Kairi was sitting at the back where Gojyo and Goku always release their energy, 

"Ne Kairi I have a question for you. About that time you've first fought the demon, how did you do that?" Hakkai asked curiously, Kairi put her finger on her chin and thought for a while. 

"I don't know. Well I guess it only appear." she answer in chibi, "Demo what's bothering me is why that foxy demon targeting me." 

"Maybe you're one of them."  Sanzo answered as his eyes were shut. Kairi burst in anger with her cheeks puffed up, 

"Yada! If I'm one of them, then I should have youkuryou limiters or pointy ears." 

"Yah right, Kairi. You're more like _'saru_._'_" Gojyo joked.

Kairi looked at Gojyo with a pain looked with veins popping on her head, as she wanted to kill him. Even she tried to punch only one, but Gojyo hold her head away from him so he won't get hit. 

"Even you're too small to attack me, why don't you try to attack me the next time when you're a bit taller." he answers. 

"Even _you_ call me 'saru' I won't forgive you!" she responds very angry with a volcano exploded background. Then she calmed down a bit and remembers. 

"Chotto matte, just when did you call me saru?" she asked Gojyo. The red head man didn't respond but pretend that he's asleep, Kairi admit that he won't answered for her. So she looked up in the sky. 

In that evening, they've reached a quiet village. Nobody seems to be out of their house, but they could only see lights through each house's windows. 

".... Is this village haunted, abandon, or empty?" Goku thought. 

"No it doesn't seem to be abandon, everybody seems to be asleep right now." Kairi answered. 

"That impossible. Take another look, if it's night already they should be asleep now. But it's too early for them to sleep." Sanzo corrected. Kairi never listen to Sanzo's speech but she walked to the near inn and restaurant, she waved at them and shouted, 

"Ne Sanzo I found a near by restaurant here! Let's eat now, I'm hungry already!" 

"Mo I'm also hungry too." Goku answered and went to the restaurant where Kairi was already inside 

"Hai, hai we can't win over Kairi and Goku, beside I'm hungry too." Hakkai said. Sanzo didn't response but he went to the restaurant so as Gojyo. 

"Yare..yare." Hakkai mutter with a smile.

As they enter the restaurant, outside of the restaurant a demon was watching them in every move. 

"So that must be Li Kairi that other demons talked about it. This must be a very lucky day to find her. I must report it to my master." he said with an evil glee and started to go at his master's palace.

Back in the restaurant they've already ate their dinner, they went to the owner's desk, 

"Umm... sumimasen we want to overnight here for one night." Kairi called the owner. The owner shown up, he stepped backward when he saw Sanzo and Gojyo he was very scared at them, but when he looked at Kairi, Hakkai, and Goku he was fine with it. 

"Sure!" he said, 

"Arigatou!" Kairi thanked to the man. 

"We would be overnight in one room, please make five beds." Hakkai suggest with a smile. 

"But will it'll be okay to that little girl?" he asked Hakkai pointing at Kairi. Kairi thought for awhile trying to find the best answer, she smiled at him and answered, 

"Daijoubu ojisan, I'm his twin sister. As twins we've always stayed together." she point at Goku. 

"I see. Twins, huh. No wonder you two have same color." the man praised them and gave the key to them.

In the room where the Sanzo-ikkou's room, 

"Hey Kairi, I didn't know you could say like that." Gojyo praised her. Kairi glared at him and answered, 

"It's not because I really like to say to the manager. I say it because I don't have anything to say to him." 

"Kairi's right, if she didn't say anything then she'll sleep in the room alone. Then demons are going to kidnap her just like yesterday." Hakkai said with a smile fixing the beds. 

"At least this is the only way so demons won't get her." Goku said. Then he noticed a crimson star-shaped necklace around Kairi's neck, 

_"That star-shaped necklace looks familiar. Could it.... No it can't be." _he told himself 

In the hideout, the demon was in the hall he knelt to his master, 

"What brings you here now?" his master asked him. He answered respect 

"Hai! Today as I was watching that village again, what I've seen a girl with golden eyes, and golden brown haired that the other demons talked about." 

"I see. That must be the heretic girl could bring us eternal life. Capture that girl for me, if you do that I'll give you a higher position." His master told him with a evil smile. 

"Ryokai, master!" He said and left the hall.

Back to the inn they were all sound asleep, then they heard a strange sound, which made them awake, 

"Oi baka saru are you hungry again?" Gojyo asked very irritated. 

"No." Goku answered holding his stomach, 

"That's not Goku's stomach, Ero kappa! That sound came outside!" Kairi told him approaching the window. She was wearing a yellow t-shirt and blue mini trousers (think of the yellow t-shirt that Goku was wearing.) When she reach the window, she felt a little dizzy after she reached the window, then someone snatch her. 

"What was that?" Goku asked "A demon or whatsoever is it snatch her like a monkey snatch it's food." Gojyo answered. 

"Teme! Are you picking me on a fight?" Goku glared at the elder.

They went to the forest and found Kairi was lying in the middle of the forest, and saw a demon was in front of them, 

"Oi what are you doing to that girl?" Sanzo asked. The demon smiled evilly and answered. 

"My master orders me to capture this girl's body, if I capture her I'll be at the high position." 

"Kairi!! Wake up!!!" Gojyo shout very loud causing Kairi to wake up, 

"Eh!? Where am I? Why I'm here?" Kairi wondered looking front and back. 

"Watch out!" Goku shouted using his noiyobu to get rid of a snake. 

"Goku!!" she said happily, 

"Sorry to make you wait." he told her with a smile. 

"I won't let you escaped!" the demon shouts trying to get Kairi again but Gojyo blocked him. "Sorry about that pal. If you want her we should fight fair and square." he said very coolly." "So can I fight him? After all he try to kidnap me." she asked them. 

"Do what you want to." Hakkai answered.

The demon was very angry, that they're all looking down on him but he couldn't take it anymore. He attacked at the heretic girl, but Kairi attacked it very fast at that kind of speed. He fall on the ground, he tried to stand and looked at the female heretic, 

"No way! No one could ever do that.." 

"Oh yes I can, since you were moving so slow I increase my speed and powers to move very fast." she told him. Then Hakkai was standing behind the demon, 

"You better give up or you'll be toasted." he told him as he bend the demon's arm. Then Sanzo was next, 

"Go to the next world." And he aimed the demon. Kairi stretch her arms up and yawn, 

"So what do you think guys, I'm strong, right?" she winked her eye playfully. 

"Yeah you're strong but still a saru like Goku." Gojyo answered, 

"NANI!!!?????" Kairi glared at the red tall man again, Hakkai stopped her and answered quickly with a sweat-drop on his head, 

"Hai, hai, hai, minna-san. Let's go back to the inn now." 

"Mo haraheta... I can't move a single step." Goku and Kairi whined loudly. Three adults looked at them with sweat-drop, 

"Kono baka sarus!!!" Sanzo yelled at them with veins popping on his forehead and hit them so many times. 

"Itei!!!" They answered as they held their head in pain together,  

"Ahahaha..maaaa...maaaa." Hakkai answered. And more to come.

**T.B.C**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**Next Chapter: Sisters Revealed**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**Kairi-chan: *tears* Okay Li Kairi before you could pop up from nowhere like you always did that. I'm now writing the next chapter that you've always asked me when will they appear. Dakara, onegai stop scaring like that. T-T**

**Kairi: *hiding somewhere* I won't appear now, Kairi-chan-san might be mad at me. Reviews, reviews onegai.**

**~Owari~**


	4. Sisters Revealed

**Coincidence Love **

**By Kairi-chan**

**Disclaimer: I really don't own Saiyuki but I only own Saiyuki Manga, wallpapers, images from the computer, elaminated cards and posters. ^_^**

**To Demon Boy-san:**

**Thank you for emailing me it makes me feel better when you answer my email. **

**To the Readers. Sorry I upload this 4th chapter late because I was still writing this story and the next chapter.**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**Chapter 4:   Sisters Revealed **

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

In Heaven, Kanzeon Bosatsu was watching in the world below as usual, she even saw a girl join the Sanzo-ikkou's journey, she seem to be very excited that Kairi have joined the Sanzo-ikkou. "Kanzeon Bosatsu, are you still watching the below again?" Jiroushin asked her. 

"You always asked me that same question. At least some things are getting more interesting there." She said with crossed legged. 

"Ehh!?" 

"Never mind. Just watch." she told him. _"Good there's more fun to come on Konzen…. iya Sanzo-ikkou."_ She said to herself with a grin on her face.

Back in the world below, the Sanzo-ikkou traveled on the deep forest. Then there was an angry shout form the back seat. 

"Oi Ero Kappa, that's my dumpling!! Kairi just gave it for me!!" Goku shouted at the top of his lungs, 

"Baka~! Why everything should be the saru's food?" Gojyo teased as he ate the last dumpling. "Grrrr! You're going to get…" Then Sanzo fired with his gun 5 times in the air. 

"Do you want to die so badly?" he shouted. And they stopped their fight so Sanzo won't killed them, Kairi just laughed 

"You guys act like oniichans to me." she said as she was still laughing.

Hakkai wanted to ask Kairi some question but Goku interrupt 

"Oi Hakkai, the sun is dawn." He pointed at the sun, he was right the sun was going down. 

"I guess we have no choice but to camp out today." Hakkai said as he stopped the car. 

They stepped out of the jeep, and it transform into a small white dragon and it land on its master's shoulder. Gojyo was preparing to lit up the fire, Goku just went to the lake to catch some fish, then Kairi came along with him, while Sanzo just smoke his cigarette.

Not for an hour Goku came back with many big and small fishes carrying on his hands. 

"Ne, I've caught so many fishes in the lake!" Goku said with red marks on his both cheeks, 

"Where's Kairi?" Sanzo asked. Before Goku could answer Sanzo's question, Kairi have appeared in nowhere. 

"Look I've got 14 bigger fishes for all of us!" she said in chibi with red marks on her right cheek. They fell down on the ground with sweat-drop except Sanzo only stand still with sweat-drop on his head, 

"You've shouldn't go alone in this forest, KONO BAKA SARU!!!" Sanzo shouted as he hit her with his favorite Harisen like he always did to Goku. "Itei!" she whined softly holding her head.

Gojyo was laughing very loudly that he couldn't help it, 

"Hahahhahah! Sanzo-sama did call her _'saru'_ that was very complicated." 

"I'm not a saru! Why do you also have to call me a _'saru'_?" she yelled at them with veins popping on her forehead. 

"Ma, since you kids caught enough fish we could eat these at least tomorrow." Hakkai said as he started to cook the fishes. 

"Ne Kairi I have a question for you." Goku said, "Why are you wearing that kind of symbol on your waist?" 

"That's right why are wearing that symbol?" Hakkai asked her too. Kairi looked at the yellow black ying-yang sign on her waist, she thought for a while trying to recall her memories just a bit, but she only remember few things of the ying-yang sign. 

"This sign I suppose there's something related to the Li. I think this sign symbolizes the family that was very something." She told them with a smooth sigh.

Before she could say another word, she saw Goku was eating many fishes 

"Oi Goku don't eat many fish to yourself!!" she shouted as she took and ate two fish very fast, "Oi, oi kono baka sarus don't those by yourselves!" Gojyo shouted also took the cooked fish. So as Sanzo and Hakkai joined in, after they've eaten their dinner, they went to sleep. Kairi was sleeping between Sanzo and Goku, Gojyo was sleeping near the fire where is already burned out, and Hakkai slept with Hakuryuu on his arms.

_/In Kairi's dream, she saw two older women in about above her age. They were playing each other and smiled. But there was one thing that Kairi suspects on that two women both have_

_the yellow and black ying-yang signs on their waist. She looked at the two older women and_

asked, "Are you my sisters?" But they never answer her question, only they disappear without trace. She tried to run after them, then she saw another vision but she couldn't see anything./

She woke up in a surprise, she gasp and gasp so many times as she tried to catch her breathe up, and saw that she was sleeping between Sanzo and Goku. She smiled a little bit and looked at the starry sky, _"This is the second time I have this strange dream, when I was asleep. I wonder what it means."_ Then she heard two familiar voices were crying she looked at the back and front but no one was there. 

_"Did I really hear women's crying… or am I imagining things?"_ she asked herself, she shook her head and went back to sleep.

In the next day, Kairi woke up first, 

_"I'm the only one who wake up early, maybe I should go on fishing and cook them for breakfast."_ she told herself with a big smile on her face. As she left the camp, she didn't know that Goku was already awake too. She reaches the same lake that she went out with Goku in the other day,

"Good the bigger fish are still here. I still have time to catch those." She said. While she was fishing out, she also heard the same women's crying voices that she heard it last night. 

_"Not again am I really imagine things again?"_ she told herself.

Then someone was behind Kairi, she summons out her weapon and tried to attack it but she stopped, as she knew the person, 

"Goku Nani shiteru?" she asked him retrieving back her sword. 

"Heh. I thought you're going somewhere, but you know demons might be after you when you're alone." He told her with a smile. There was a silence, and then Kairi began to spoke first, 

"Ne Goku. Have you heard strange voices?" she asked him. 

"No, I didn't hear some voices. Nande?" Goku answered. 

"It's because last night I did hear some voices but their voices seem a bit familiar. I thought…."

Then she heard another crying voice again, but this time Goku could hear it and it was louder than before. 

"Did you hear that, Goku?" 

"Aa. I did hear that voice you were talking about." 

"Let's go." 

"Ikkou doko?" he asked, 

"To follow where those voices are." She answered and

Start following the crying voices, and Goku followed her behind.

Back where Sanzo, Hakkai, and Gojyo also Hakuryuu who are still on the camp sleeping, Hakkai woke up and found out the two youngsters were missing 

"Sanzo, Goku and Kairi are missing!!" Hakkai said in alarmed waking Sanzo and Gojyo. 

"Darn those baka sarus! They've made us more trouble." Gojyo whined getting up from his sleep, so as Sanzo getting up from his sleep. Then they also heard women are crying voices, 

"Did I really heard some women's crying voices?" Hakkai asked, 

"Let's go." Sanzo demand them. 

"Where, Sanzo?" Gojyo asked confusedly 

"To where those baka sarus are heading…" Sanzo replied. 

"Could it be they're following the voices that we heard?" Hakkai asked. 

"That can be…" Gojyo said stretching his arms.       

Back to the two youngsters at the forest, Kairi stopped running and stared at the deep dark cave, 

"This must be it." She said herself as her hands are shaking a little bit with fear. Then Goku snapped her out, 

"What do you think?" he asked her. Kairi thought for a while and answer, 

"Maybe there might be a clue on that place. Let's go!" Before they could go inside at the cave, they heard their names were being called. 

"Goku!! Kairi!!!" It was Sanzo, Hakkai, and Gojyo. 

"Hakkai, Gojyo, Sanzo!! Nani shiteru?" they said. 

**"KONO BAKA SARUS!! YOU SHOULD SAY SOMETHING BEFORE YOU LEFT THE CAMP!!!"** Sanzo shouted as he hit both of them with his Harisen ten times. Goku whined and answer, 

"Itei! You're so mean, Sanzo. You were all asleep so we went to the lake to catch something." 

"Gomen we've just heard strange women's crying voices. Their voices seem to be familiar so we followed that voice until that cave." She said pointing at the cave. 

"So shall we go inside, na Sanzo?" Goku asked with a cute face like monkey that made Sanzo so annoying. 

"Fine. Let's go, but I'm warning you. If there's nothing inside this stupid cave we leave." 

"Hai, hai, hai." Kairi said.

As they enter the cave it was pretty pitch dark. They walked and walked through the cave on about thirty minutes. 

"Hey where the hell that black fog came from?" Gojyo asked. 

"What do you mean, Gojyo?" Hakkai asked in confuse. Sanzo looked down on the ground, Gojyo was right a strange fog was surrounding them. They couldn't moved nor near to each other. Few seconds past the black fog disappears, Kairi opened her eyes she gasps and noticed that she wasn't with anybody as there were no other footsteps, 

"Goku!!! Gojyo!!! Sanzo!!! Hakkai!!! Is anybody here?" she shouted louder but nobody answer. "Oh no this can't be…" she said as she almost cried a bit.

To the Sanzo-ikkou, 

"Kairi!!" Gojyo shouted louder but no one replied. 

"I wonder where she went now." Hakkai said worrying of Kairi. 

"Idiots. Don't you guys understand at all? She didn't get separate from us. The black fog did." Sanzo told them, 

"Like are you trying to preach or something?" Gojyo asked with irritated eyes. 

The monk glared at the redhead, "Do you want to die?" Sanzo asked with his gun ready to aim at Gojyo's head. Before he could 'click' his gun, Hakkai interrupt. 

"What do you mean by that, Sanzo?" he asked. 

"The black fog did separate us. Remember that fog we saw surrounded us after for a while the fog disappears. When we were able to see again, one of your comrades has gone missing." 

"So it means demons' tricks?" Gojyo asked confusedly. 

"What shall we do now, Sanzo?" Hakkai asked him. 

"It's Kairi's problem she should able to find us." Sanzo answered smoking his cigarette. 

"Before we could solve Kairi's problem, where's Goku anyway?" Gojyo asked as he looked around him. 

"Ehh!? He was here with us in a moment ago." He answers then he knew where Goku is. 

"Masaka.." "Kono baka saru." Sanzo said very annoying.

"Ara!? Where's everybody?" Goku asked himself "Mo… Sanzo will be mad at me again if I'm lost. Maybe I should find Kairi before the others." He said then he bumped somebody, 

"Ahh! Who's there?" He summoned his weapon and attack then he heard a familiar voice he knew. 

"Goku?" 

"Kairi? Is that you?" 

"Baka~ it's me alright." She said and she reveals herself out of the dark 

"I was so worried that I might be killed by those youkais after I got separate." she said. Then they heard another voice but this time not crying voices anymore. Light appeared from the dark it leads straight somewhere. 

"_Come… this… way…"_

"Kairi are you…" Kairi nod and followed the voice.

They walked not too long until they reach at the end of the road there was some kind of an ice that was blocking their way with a sign. _'Here where goddesses like women lies here. Who ever found this place would be….'_ the sign said but the other letters were smudged of black ink. "Doesn't matter. Let's go and find out what's this place." She said   

They reach their final destiny it was another block of ice that they saw it earlier at the entrance but there was someone inside the ice. There were two ladies who were taller than Goku and Kairi they seem to be asleep. There was a tall woman with a long hair until her shoulder who was hugging her own arms as she was trying to warm herself she was wearing a Capri pants and a Chinese shirt that was similar to Kairi but it was short sleeve. And the other woman who has long hair until her waist was standing straight like a doll she was wearing a Japanese kimono but her suit has short, her skirt was small like a female ninja (think Misao's ninja suit from Rurouni Kenshin). And they both were wearing similar symbols on their waist. It was the ying-yang sign that she was wearing. Kairi seem to know those women after she saw the symbols and the sleeping women in ice 

"Doste no Kairi?" Goku wondered 

_"Neesans!?"_ she mutter 

"Ehh!?" 

"Those are my elder sisters! I have to let them out!" she said panicking and she summon her weapon and began attacking the ice block. But she was stopped by a demon 

"Opps I won't let you awake them, Celestial Kairi." the demon said. 

"My name's not Celestial Kairi! Is Li Kairi!" she said angrily attacking the demon 

"Matte Kairi!" Goku shouted and he joined the battle. 

"Hehehe I didn't know that I could meet you this place after I've took your sisters away." said the demon attacking Kairi.

Then the demon receives another attack from someone else the attack was a ki art, Kairi and Goku knew who have that power they looked at the back. It was Hakkai's attack, 

"Hakkai!" they said together happily. 

"Kono baka sarus!!!!!" Sanzo shouted as he hit them with his Harisen twenty times each.  

"Itei! Nani shuda yo?" they whined loudly. 

"Oi Kairi, who are those women in that ice block?" Gojyo asked her. 

"Those are my neesans. I have to help them." She answers very seriously. 

"Ehh!? I didn't know you have sisters?" Hakkai said surprise. 

_"Maybe of that ying-yang sign I get to remember."_ She whispers herself. Then youkai blocked her way to the sleeping women, 

"Opps I won't let you do…" He didn't finish his sentence, but Kairi attacked him. Then she attack him backs with her butterfly sword with one attack he lost conscious.

Kairi went to the ice block to release her sisters Hakkai helped her too. After they released the two sleeping women, the older one has crimson hair like Gojyo while the other one has a sky-blue hair like the sky. 

"Nnnnn~ I felt like I was hit by Reijyo's kicks." said the blue-sky haired girl. Then the crimson haired girl who was fully awake she faced at the 175 cm girl, 

"If I did then I'll kick and fight you no matter how pain is it!" she yelled at her with veins popping. The girl gave at the 182 cm crimson haired girl with a pain look. Then Kairi interrupt them, 

"Ano… neesans.." The two elder girls stop their staring contest, they looked at the heretic girl, 

"WHAAATT!?" they said together. Then they stared at Kairi's yellow and black ying-yang sign. They seem to remember they have a little sister somewhere.

"Oi! What took you so long to save us, imouto!!!??" the crimson haired girl shouted at Kairi. 

"I can't help it neesan. I can't remember where you were." Kairi answered. 

"It's okay now, Reijyo. What done is done. And by the way imouto. Who are those guys behind you?" the blue-sky haired girl asked the heretic girl.

"Oh them. That is Genjo Sanzo, Cho Hakkai, Sha Gojyo, sore ja Son Goku. And don't call me imouto, it makes me like a little girl. It's Kairi!!" she introduces her sisters to the Sanzo-ikkou. 

"My name's Li Reijyo. And this corrupted girl is Li Sai." Reijyo introduces themselves to the Sanzo-ikkou. Sai looked at the 182 cm tall girl with a pain look 

"What do you mean 'corrupted girl' Reijyo!!!??" she shouted her. Reijyo glared at the 175 cm tall girl "It's true you're a corrupted girl, Sai." 

While two elder sisters are fighting at the back where the demon have lay still unconsciously. He managed to survive, he plan himself to attack the Li elder sisters. 

"SHINE!!!" he shouted. 

But before he could mange to kill them, Reijyo and Sai killed it very fast. As they saw they both have different swords unlike Kairi's sword. Reijyo's sword was like a samurai but it was very big to carry it, and it has a ying-yang sign the same color on their waist. And Sai's sword was almost the same design of Kairi's sword but her sword's design like heaven, it was light and speedy to carry it. 

"Souna…." The demon mutters under his breathe as he was vanishing slowly. 

"_Baka~_ even if you try to attack us behind." Reijyo said. 

"We could still sense your youkis." Sai continued. 

The Sanzo-ikkou and Kairi stared at them with vertical eyes except Sanzo who was still standing smoking his cigarette and Hakkai smiled at them. 

"Ikuzo." Sanzo demand. "Who ever get left behind will die first." 

They all followed Sanzo's order before he could kill them. They manage to find the exit of the cave and continued their journey.         

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Next Chapter: The Mysterious Demoness Lady 

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***


	5. The Mysterious Demoness Lady

**Coincidence Love     **

**By: Kairi-chan**

**Disclaimer: I really don't own Saiyuki but I only own Saiyuki manga, wallpapers, images from the computer, posters, and elaminated cards. Heheheheh! ^_^ **

**To Ashura Akuma,**

**Thank you for the review I'm very happy that you like it**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**Chapter 5: The Mysterious Demoness Lady**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

After they've saved Kairi's elder sister they're still heading to the west, Kairi and Reijyo were sitting at the back seat playing cards with Gojyo and Goku, while Sai was sitting in the front between Hakkai and Sanzo. Sanzo was asleep, he told them if somebody disturbed him he'll kill them. 

Few hours later, 

"Why Hakuryuu is moving slower?" Reijyo asked. 

"Slower!? What do you mean?" Hakkai asked her back. 

"What she mean the bird flies faster than our. Hora." Kairi answered pointing at the sky where few birds were flying faster than the jeep. 

"Eh!?" wondered Hakkai with dotted eyes, however Sai and Reijyo looked at the heretic girl with sweat-drop. Suddenly they were in the middle of the forest, Hakuryuu stopped and change back to its real form. All seven of them fall on the ground, Sanzo scold at them.

"Sanzo no baka!!! Hakuryuu stopped!" Sai shouted at the corrupted monk, 

"Why would Hakuryuu stop?" Sanzo asked confusedly. Hakuryuu was in the sand sweating so much. 

"Maybe Hakuryuu's tired. Let's stayed here for the night." Reijyo suggest. Kairi and Goku felt weird looking at the bushes. 

"Oi Goku, Kairi are you hungry again?" Gojyo asked with a weird look of his face. 

"No, we heard something near these bushes." Goku answered seriously. 

"It's coming." Kairi said summoning her sword ready for combat. 

Then appear a strange looking cat with a golden ring on its tail, its eyes were blue as the sky blue, and it wore yellow gloves with two red strips on each side of the glove (think the cat's appearance was Tailmon or Gatomon from Digimon season 01 and 02). 

"A cat!?" Sai said confusedly looking at the strange cat. The cat growl very strictly at the Sanzo-ikkou, then it saw Kairi. The strange cat turned itself very tamed and neared her, it looked at her then Sai and Reijyo. And finally it became very attached to Kairi and her two elder sisters, 

"Wow this neko was so cute!!" Kairi praised the cat in chibi. Sai and Reijyo looked at the strange cat's ring on its tail. 

_"That ring and this cat look very familiar." _Reijyo and Sai whispered to their selves. 

"Ne, ne, Sanzo, can this neko come to our journey? Maybe it knows the way to the nearest village." Kairi asked in chibi with reded marks on both of her cheeks. Then Sanzo hit her with his Harisen, 

"Itei yo!" Kairi whined loudly. The cat stared at Kairi very long as it know her, then Kairi stared at the cat back in chibi. 

_"This cat looks pretty familiar.... I wonder if this cat knows about me..." _she said to herself in clueless. 

"This dragon needs some rest.." said a mysterious voice. 

They looked at the back, there a young lady wearing a long hooded cloak sitting beside Hakuryuu. Her face was cover of her hood, so they didn't see her face well, 

"Ano.." Hakkai wanted to asked the girl but she didn't let him finished his sentence, 

"If you're looking for a place to sleep you can stayed at my place." she answered. The cat looked at the hooded girl and went to her, then it climbed to the girl's shoulder. 

"Ahh!? Are you the cat's master?" Reijyo asked. 

The girl didn't answered Reijyo's question but leave with Hakuryuu on her arms. Sai looked at Sanzo, 

"So shall we follow her?" she asked him. Sanzo didn't answer but followed the mysterious girl so as Hakkai, Kairi, Goku, Gojyo, and Reijyo. Sai didn't leave the choice but followed them behind.

They've arrived at the mysterious girl's house, the house was design with wings on the roof and different colors around it's' wall. They all stared at the odd house's design except Kairi who was playing the strange cat on her arms in chibi. The girl opened the door, then looked at the Sanzo-ikkou, 

"Please come in and make yourself at home." she told them.

They entered the house, the girl laid Hakuryuu on a soft couch, then she put water and took a towel and wiped the dragon's dirty face, and wings. She removed her hood cloak, she has long silky black hair which was tied her two hairs, and she has emerald eyes color like Hakkai. She was wearing green dress (think the clothes she was wearing were Konzen's), on her waist she was wearing a same symbol the Li sisters were wearing, the yellow-black ying-yang sign. Kairi and her two elder sisters thought that the girl could know the secret of the ying-yang sign but they ignore the symbol on the girl's waist. She faced at the strange cat, 

"Can you make something delicious for our guest?" she asked it. The cat land on the ground and stand like a human, 

"Hai! I'll prepare the food right away now, Mismistress." the cat spoke. 

"Ehh!? The cat can speak?" Reijyo said surprise 

"I've never seen an cat can speaks.." Gojyo said in vertical eyes. 

"Demo neko-chan kawaii!!!" Kairi still praised the cat with reded marks on her right cheek. The cat looked at the Li sisters in deep thought, 

"Doste no, neko-chan?" Kairi asked the cat. The cat finally snapped out of its' mind and shook it head, then went to the kitchen.

Not for an hour, the cat goes to the living room where Sanzo-ikkou and the girl were waiting. 

"Dinner's serve now, Ma'am." it said. In the dinning table, 

"Waaaa! So many food!" Goku praised staring all of it with his eyes gratefulness so as Kairi. They all dig in, the girl looked at them and ate dinner. While the cat can also sit on the table which made the Sanzo-ikkou were very confusedly why it can join the dinner. Hakkai looked at the silky black haired girl, he seems that he knew her somewhere, then she notices him. 

"Doste no, Hakkai?" she asked him. 

"Aa... Iya desumi... Ano why are you living alone in this place?" Hakkai asked. 

"It's because I don't want to give trouble at the village. I am born between human and demon, my mother's a human and my father's a demon." she told them very sad. 

That night, they were sleeping by group in one room except Kairi was sleeping in the couch with Hakuryuu and the cat on her arms. While the mysterious girl was still awake talking to herself,

"Why did they forgotten me and Rika-chan? I thought they were my friends…" she mutters then she went back to sleep.

The next day, in early morning Hakkai was planning to make breakfast but to his surprise the girl cooked everything. The food was still hot and delicious, 

"Eh!? What a great smell!" praised Hakkai as he enter the kitchen smiling. 

"Ah!? Hakkai!? Does it?" the girl blushed 

"Yeah…" Hakkai answer very slowly.

Silence came in the kitchen, Hakkai and the girl were blushing very hard. 

"Ano… Hakkai-chan is it alright if I follow you around?" asked the girl looking down. 

"Eh!? Why did you say that?" Hakkai asked. 

"Is it all right if I fall in love with you?" blushed the girl again still looking down. Hakkai was shocked to hear the girl's words. He held the girl's right hand. "Hakkai!?" shocked the girl blushing very badly. 

"You can follow me anywhere and you can fall in love with me." answered Hakkai staring at the girl's emerald eyes. The girl was glad that he likes her.

They lean closer to each other until the cold voice was heard. 

"Oi, what are you guys doing here!!?" Sanzo's voice shouts at someone. There the door was opened, first Sai, Gojyo, Goku, and Reijyo fall in from the door. Hakkai and the girl stop what they're doing. Hakkai was smiling and has sweat-drop on his head however the girl had vertical eyes through her eyes. 

"Baka!!" Sai shout at Sanzo while hitting Sanzo's Harisen. 

Sanzo got angry and hit her back and walked in the kitchen like nothing happen. Near the kitchen, because of the noise Kairi got up and went to the kitchen with the cat and Hakuryuu on her hands. 

"Ohayou gozaimas, Sai, Reijyo, Goku, Gojyo, Hakkai, Sanzo, Oneesan…" she greets them and sat on the table.

A few minutes eating breakfast, Sanzo stood up and neared the door. 

"Ikuzo!" Sanzo ordered putting his gun on his pocket or in his robe. 

"Sumimasen, seems like we're leaving. Thank you for the hospitality." Thanked Hakkai smiling but his eyes seems a little upset that he would leave the girl. 

"Hey why don't I join too?" the girl asked while washing up the dishes. 

"So am I." The cat replied very excited while helping the girl washing the dishes. 

"Why not!!" Goku and Kairi shouted in chibi.

"Nee Sanzo can they come with us too?" they begged Sanzo with shinny eyes. 

"Fine!!" Sanzo exclaimed with sweat-drop. 

"Chotto matte. How are you all girls now going to fit you all in Hakuryuu? It'll get too heavy for all of you!" Gojyo exclaimed, 

"Daijoubu. Neko-chan can change something to ride. Nee?" the girl asked the cat. 

The cat nod and turn into a giant dragon-cat-like with wings on its back. 

"Sugoi!!" Kairi, Goku and Sai praised the cat's transform. The girl entered her room and pack up her clothes for the journey. 

"So do you guys have food for the journey?" she asked them. Everyone kept quiet and stared at Kairi and Goku like they ate it all. 

"I take it a 'no' answer." The girl mutters with sweat-drop.   

"Oh by the way we haven't heard the cat's and your name, miss.." The girl continued 

"It's Hikki. Shi Hikki." She said. 

"Watashi wa Rika. I'm happy to be with you." The cat spoke. Three Li sisters' head became pain, 

"_What's this. Their names were very familiar I knew them somewhere…" they whisper softly. _

"Doste no, Kairi, Sai, Reijyo?" Goku asked as he spotted them in pain. 

"Iya.. Desumi, Goku." Kairi answers like nothing happens. 

"It's nothing really." Sai and Reijyo answer.

Hakuryuu turned itself to the green jeep, the Sanzo-ikkou sat on their usual place. Sai, Reijyo, Kairi and Hikki sat on the giant dragon-cat-like Rika. "Let's go!!" Kairi shouted excitedly in chibi. 

 "_Kairi-sama... Sai-sama..... souske.... Reijyo-sama.... They all look fine and same personality.... demo why they've forgotten us.."_**  Rika mutter.**

**T.B.C**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**Next chapter: The Lucky Heretic Girl Gambler**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**So what do you think? I'll be waiting for this review ^^ **


	6. The Legendary Lucky Heretic Girl Gambler

Coincidence Love  
  
By: Kairi-chan  
  
Disclaimer: I really don't own Saiyuki but I only own Saiyuki manga, wallpapers, images from the computer; posters, pins, and elaminated cards. Heheheheeh!!!^^  
  
Another Disclaimer: Li Kairi and I (my name Kairi-chan) are different. I'm the only author who creates her, her sisters, Rika and Hikki.  
  
~Replies to the reviewers~  
  
To Ashura: Honto ni arigato gozaimasu for reviewing my story! (Bows to Ashura ten times)  
  
To Demon Boy: Thanks for reviewing my fiction. Hope you'll like this chapter Tai-san.  
  
~End of Replies to the Reviewers~  
  
To the Readers, you'll able to find out soon about Hikki and Rika's relationships to the 3 Li sisters and their past.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 6: The Legendary Lucky Heretic Girl Gambler  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Few days have passed after they've meet Hikki and Rika, Gojyo and Goku started to fight, "Aaahhh!? Ero Kappa that's my last piece of siumai, Hikki-chan gave it to me!! Kaite! (Give it back!)" Goku shouted angrily. "Ehh!? I already ate it, baka saru!!" Gojyo stick out his tongue. "Grrr.. Now you're making me angry!! I'll."Goku didn't finish his sentence, Sanzo hit them with his Harisen ten times each. "Bakeru! How many times do I have to tell you shut your mouth up while I'm asleep!!" Sanzo shouted at them very angrily with veins popping on his forehead.  
  
On Rika's dragon-cat-like form, where the girls were riding Kairi laughed very hard until she couldn't take it anymore. "Hahahaha! You guys still fights like oniichans (big brothers)." She said as she stopped laughing the word that she mentions were familiar. "Oniichans." she mutters looking down. "Are you okay Kairi?" Hikki asked. Kairi snapped out of her mind. "Desumi, (nothing) Hikki-chan." She answers. Hikki looked at Sai ad Reijyo then they looked at her back.  
  
They travel for many hours until they almost reach the town, Rika transform back into its original form. As they enter the town they suspect that the town was having a festival. Few men saw them and began to whisper and Sanzo notice them. "Gee, I didn't know that this town has a festival." Kairi and Sai said in chibi. "Mou harahetta Sanzo~! (I'm hungry!)" Goku whined as his stomach growl, they looked at him with a major sweat-drop except Kairi only smiled very cute, "So what are we gonna do now, Sanzo?" Hakkai asked. But Sanzo ignore the fact and start walking through the streets, "I guess that's a 'no' answer for Sanzo-sama." Gojyo and Reijyo said together with their eyes irritated. "You guys go ahead I'll just look around to see what's cool in this town. Oh and I'll meet you all at the inn." Kairi said as she walked away with Rika on her arms. "Matte (Wait up) Kairi, I'll go with you, too!" Goku said as he catches up with Kairi. "Why don't we have fun too, na Hakkai-chan?" Hikki asked holding Hakkai's arm. "Hai, hai shall we." Hakkai asked smiling at her and Hikki nod. Hakkai and Hikki left Sai, Sanzo, Reijyo and Gojyo behind, they all stared at Hakkai and Hikki. "Well I'll go and do some gambling." Gojyo suggest himself and walked away.  
  
"OI matte (hey wait up), Gojyo! I'm coming with you too!" Reijyo shout chasing after him behind. That's leave Sai and Sanzo behind, Sai looked at the corrupted monk and Sanzo looked at her "Well are you going to joined them too?" Sanzo asked her. "As if I. I don't have time for this." Sai answer with vertical eyes.  
  
"Nee Kairi. What're you going to do? I know it's a festival they sells lots of foods and stuffs, but you don't have money." Goku said. "Mou daijoubu, Goku. (Don't worry) I have my own money. Mite! (Look!)" Kairi answer as she shown him the money and Goku was impressed. "Hikki-chan gave it to me since we're riding at Rika-chan. Nee Rika-chan?" she said in chibi. "Hai Kairi-sama. I know you guys were playing card games with betting money and you won against them." Rika answer with vertical eyes as she remembers during their journey they were playing card game. "Just like 500 years you used to be until now you're still good at it." She whispers to herself. "Then will you treat me. Ore wa harahetta! (I'm hungry)" Goku said holding his stomach. "Okay I'll treat you!" Kairi shouted excitedly. Behind from Kairi and Goku few men were watching at the two heretic youngsters.  
  
In the Inn where Sai and Sanzo are staying in the rooms they reserved then Hikki and Hakkai came back. "Tadaima!" they said their lines together smiling. "It's about time you came back, Hakkai, Hikki." Sanzo said very seriously, "What's the matter with you Sanzo? You seem to be aware of this town?" Hikki said. "As if. There's something a little fishy here. Those men of this town seem that they've known about us somewhere." Sanzo answered as he was smoking. "You mean those men that you saw are youkais are here already?" Hakkai said in surprise "No that not his point, Hakkai. Not youkais." Sai answer who was also very serious. "I've noticed those men when we enter this town, it seem they were whispering about Kairi. It's seemed they're not on the mission to assassinate us." Sanzo answers.  
  
Back to Goku and Kairi, they were eating many foods. "Well what do you think?" Kairi asked in chibi after they bought so many foods that they've wanted to eat. "They were great! I can't wait to eat another one!" exclaimed Goku as his eyes are watery with gratefulness. "Ano. I don't want to interrupt you Kairi-sama but I think we should look for the inn already it's already a bit late." Rika suggest worrying Kairi. Three men went toward to the youngsters, "Yo there young chick would you like to hang out with us in gambling?" he asked Kairi. "Yea, it'll be great." another one said. "Sorry but I have to meet my friends and my sisters at the inn right now. Let's go, Goku." she said.  
  
The third one held Kairi's arm "Don't try to run away from us." he said, Goku tried to protect Kairi but two men were blocking him. Rika was about to attack the men but then someone hit them with stones, it was Gojyo and Reijyo "Oi, kono Baka Sarus (Hey you stupid monkeys)! Do you think it's safer if you go out alone without an adult?" Gojyo and said. "Bad things will happen if you were walking alone by yourself." Reijyo said. "Gojyo! Reijyo!!" Kairi mutter under her breathe while her right hand is fisting with veins popping. "Whom do you call 'Saru,' Kono Ero Kappa!!" Goku shouted at the elder "But thanks Gojyo, those men were trying to join me in their gamble." Kairi told them with a little carefree "What for?" Reijyo asked. "Umm. maybe it's because I have strong luck. That's why they want me to join them so they could win lots of money." she answered in chibi.  
  
"It's that so?" Gojyo asked confusedly. "Na, ikkeyou! (Let's go!) Hakkai, Hikki, Sai and Sanzo might be waiting for us." Goku insist, "Oi you ain't going nowhere until you played with us." hissed the man who was standing up "Ara... ara. It's seemed that they don't want to let us go. What are we gonna do now Gojyo, Goku, Reijyo?" she asked them. "Well it does seem that we don't have any choice but to gamble." Reijyo respond seriously "Reijyo!?" two youngsters said surprise. "Let's do it." Gojyo join Reijyo. "Not you too, Gojyo." whined the two youngsters. "Good if we win we'll take that girl." they said. "But if we win you better give your money to us." Gojyo replied.  
  
They went to the bar where all gamblers were playing, and then they stared at Kairi as Goku, Reijyo and Gojyo enter with her in the bar, "Hey isn't that the girl with golden eyes? It's the Lucky Gambler Golden Eyed Girl the very lucky charm girl of the gambling?" the men asked pointing at Kairi. "You're right look at her eyes, she has golden eyes. This must be a very lucky day to see a golden eyed girl in our town." another one said "I wonder why they call Kairi the 'Lucky Golden Eyed Girl Gambler,' huh?" Goku asked. "Um...eeerrr, maybe they thought I brought good luck charm on gambling. Then they called me 'Lucky Golden Eyed Girl Gambler,' but I remember a little that I'd used to played and win so many times of gambling." she said in chibi. "Or maybe they heard some news about 500 years ago there was a family has a child of a heretic girl just like you Kairi-sama have enter this bar with her two elder brothers. Few men ask the two brothers if their little sister can play this game, but they refuse his order then the girl agree. The heretic girl bet so many until she won a hundred thousands Yen. Then their parents came over this bar and told them never played it again. Years have passed until they've never seen that girl again." Rika told her the story.  
  
"Oh. I didn't know you knew about this." Reijyo said as she held her forehead in unhappy. "I only heard those chit chats or rumors when I'm wondering around the place until I live with Hikki-san." Rika told Reijyo with a pain look. "Enough of this talk. Let's played! Only this Lucky Gambler Golden Eyed Girl will play against us." the leader of the men roar.  
  
Back where Sanzo, Sai, Hakkai and Hikki in the inn, they've have waited there almost for 2 hours "It's been more than an hour they've been on the festival." Hakkai said while patting Hakuryuu, "Yeah, I wonder where they could have been this hour." Sai wonder. "Let's go." Sanzo orders. "Where?" Hikki asked. "Where else could it be. To the bar of course." he said.  
  
Back in the bar, Kairi have won thirty times from thirty men who played against her 'Heh this is very easy. I'll bet she'll win this round.' said Gojyo in his mind, Kairi just smiled while holding her cards up and Goku was staring at the battle between the gamblers. "How about this? Four Kinds. Queens and Kings." the first man said as he put down his card, "Ano... I've also got Four Kinds too. But they're Queens." Kairi said as she put down her cards. The man couldn't believe his eyes Kairi's cards are Four Kinds Queens. "Oh that's really a Queens, Kairi." Reijyo praised of her imouto (little sister). "Dammit! I can't believe that I've lost from a kid!" the man said as he gave the money to Kairi. "So could we go now? I don't want to play poker or this gambling game anymore. I need to eat lunch." Kairi said.  
  
"Wait a minute!" a female voice called, they looked at the woman with a short green hair, red eyes, she was wearing a tight Chinese t-shirt, a super-mini-skirt and a silver bracelet on her both wrist which made the men's nose bleeding and also Gojyo but he wipe his nose immediately and Reijyo got jealous because that woman was too sexy. "I also want to play with you since you're still a kid, I'm a woman and we're both females. I'll bet a thousand yen." she said as she hand out a bag full of money. "But I." Kairi said but the men interrupt her "Wow! That's a real hot thing you've got, Sis!" they roar. Then Gojyo, Reijyo and Goku have sense a demonic smell from the woman, "Let's go then." the woman said seriously.  
  
Hakkai, Hikki, Sai and Sanzo have arrived in the bar just time "So that's where you were all about." Hakkai said still smiling as usual, "You were playing poker all the time?" Hikki said with sweat-drop. "It's about time that you'll show up. If you didn't shown up I might ended up playing poker." Kairi said. Then Sanzo hit Kairi, Goku, Reijyo and Gojyo with his paper fan, then Sai took Sanzo's Harisen and hit them back. "Ittei (ouch), why did you do that for, Sanzo, Sai?" Gojyo and Reijyo whined while the Goku and Kairi are rubbing their heads "For being late!!" They shouted together with veins popping "Ikuzo (let's go)!" ordered Sanzo. "Oi we haven't started our battle yet, Lucky Golden Eyed Girl Gambler. Are you planning to run away?" she asked. Sanzo, Sai, Hikki, and Hakkai also felt an evil aura from the woman so as Kairi, "Who says that I'm running away? I'm just going to eat dinner with them. Oh. by the way don't you ever disguise yourself as a pretty chick okay." she said seriously.  
  
Then she attacked the woman using with her Butterfly sword, but the woman avoid her attacks, she smiled evilly "That was a good close, Celestial Kairi." she said. She removed her silver bracelets both of her wrists and become a Lady Snake youkai, it has many heads of snakes sharing in one body. The men in the bar were terrified to see the woman's true form so they ran out of the bar "I knew that you're a youkai after all. For once and all don't call me Celestial Kairi. It's Li Kairi!!!" Kairi said excitedly but still angry "Hey don't start the fun without us, Kairi!!" Goku shouted as he summons his nyoibou, and attacked the youkai. "Before we could settle our battle let's do it outside!" Hakkai suggest, "Nande yo (what is it), Hakkai?" "It's just that I don't want to involve the town." Hakkai replied with a smile. "Come on Hakkai that's not the real reason. Tell us!" Kairi shouted. "It's because we haven't finish our shopping yet." Hikki replied with a smile. "I see." Reijyo replied with her eyes closed with sweat-drop.  
  
They all went outside of the bar and out of the town just like what Hakkai suggests. The Lady Snake Woman looked at the Sanzo-ikkou, the Li sisters and Hikki with an evil smile. "This is more interesting the Li sisters and Sanzo are both here yet they're all look delicious if I eat the all." sly the Lady Snake Woman. "Why don't you shut your mouth, you dull witch!" Kairi shouted with veins popping on her forehead. And she started to fight, she manages to hit the Snake Demon but it blocked her move. "Is that it Princess Kairi? Too bad you're going to Hell right now." said the demon. "Then try this!!" shout Hikki and Sai attacking the demon behind. But it also blocks their attacks too. "Nani (what)!?" "Nice close, Celestial Sai and Celestial Hikki." said the demon then it attacks the Sanzo-ikkou. "Nee how can we finish that demon?" Reijyo asked while attacking the demon.  
  
"And more importantly where are Rika and Kairi?" Hakkai asked.  
  
They noticed Kairi and Rika are nowhere to be found, "Maybe they've run away so we could finish this battle on our own." Sanzo said with a cold voice. "Kairi wouldn't do that! She likes to fight when demons are here!" Sai shouted. The Lady Snake Woman attack them with a surprise but someone attack the demon first, "Nani who did that to me?" the demon shouted. "What else could it be only me and Rika-chan!" Kairi shouted coming out of the dark forest. "Kairi!? Where's Rika?" Hikki asked. Kairi smiled and look at her new form butterfly sword, "Are you okay now, Rika-chan?" she asked her sword. The sword was divided by two, it has a black sword that has design a ying-yang sign that has the power of everything and the other sword was blue that has the power of snow and water its energy level was higher and higher than her old butterfly sword. "Hai (yes), Kairi-sama." The sword reply, Sai knew that voice. "That voice's Rika in that new form of sword?" she exclaimed "Masaka Rika-chan can form Kairi's sword like that!?" Hikki exclaimed surprise. "So the legend was true after all. That cat can change Celestial Kairi's sword into different kind of sword for what she want." the lady youkai whisper herself looking at the heretic girl and the new sword. "Hah! So what if you change your sword! You won't defeat my immortal life!" she shouted at them.  
  
Kairi and Goku looked at each other and smiled then they disappeared suddenly, "What the--!?" "Where did the sarus (monkeys) go suddenly?" Gojyo asked. The youkai wanted to attacked them surprise but then two childish saru have appeared at the back of the youkai, and finally knocked it "We're the best!!" they said together. While the demon was still conscious, she was trying to get up to fight them. "I-I can't believe it they're extremely strong than I thought." the demon whispers. She wanted to run away but then Reijyo blocked its way, then she kicks it hard. Gojyo cut the youkai's arm, Hakkai used his Ki and lastly Sanzo used his gun and aim at the head. The demon died.  
  
Rika turned back to herself and the sword turn back to its old original form "That was cool! When did you learn to change your sword Kairi?" Reijyo asked. "It's a secret." Kairi answers with red marks on her right chin with a childish smile at them. While Reijyo and Goku want to know. Rika was still watching at the heretic girl in deep thoughts. "Kairi-sama." she whispers softly. Then Hikki was near on her side who was thinking very deeply at the Sanzo-ikkou and the Li sisters. "They're all have the same personality and faces demo. why Sai, Reijyo and Kairi have lost their memories?" she asks herself. "But it doesn't matter as long Hakkai was here I am no longer alone just like the past."  
  
"Bakero!" Sanzo shout and hit Reijyo, Goku and Kairi with his Harisen. They held their forehead in pain. Hikki sigh softly. "Let's go back now." Sai said. "Hai." They said together.  
  
T.B.C  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	7. Reijyo’s Problem

**Coincidence Love **

**By: Kairi-chan**

**Disclaimer: I really don't own Saiyuki but I only own Saiyuki manga scan volume 1-7, Saiyuki Reload manga vol. 2, wallpapers, cool images from the computer; posters, pins, and elaminated cards. Heheheheeh!!!^^ **

**Another Disclaimer: Li Kairi and I(my penname Kairi-chan) are different! Li Kairi's only my creation, and I'm her creator and the author of the story.**

** ~Replies to the reviewer(s)~**

** To Ashura Akuma:**

Tnxs for the review Ashura-sama! And yes I also watch **RAVE**, too. Haru, Musica, and Sieghart are so cool!! Hope that you're reading this chapter right now. ^^

**To UltraM2000:**

Sank you for reviewing this, UltraM2000 but if you're talking about **'Reijyo' she doesn't wear contact lenses or she dyed her hair. But you'll find out in this chapter. **

**~End of Replies to the Reviewer(s)~**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~* **

**Chapter 7: Reijyo's Problem**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~***

Another day was usual as they fought another assassins or bandits in the woods.

"Come on is this the best you can?" Goku whines

"It seems that they're only bandits." Rika said.

"Who are these people? They're stronger than we suspected." The demons said.

"Oh really? Then you must gotten the wrong information about us." Hakkai said as he smiles politely at the demons.

"Before you could go, tell to your comrades to get lost." Gojyo said as he killed one of the demon's comrades.

Then Reijyo came out from nowhere and killed two or more demons that she could get, "I think they're nothing but small fries." She said.

"You that woman with the flaming fire hair and eyes… you're the taboo child right?" the demon asked her, "I see so the rumor was right the taboo child has the colour of crimson like blood. Then you must be the child that would bring disaster."

Reijyo killed the demon as fast as she could until Sanzo, and Sai finish some of the demons.

"I guess that's all we've got." Kairi said childishly.

"Ikuzo!" Sanzo demand,

They were all getting to their vehicle, and then they saw Reijyo was standing all alone after she heard what the demon told her about _'**Taboo,' **_word.

"Are you alright, Reijyo?" Hakkai asked her.

"Yes… I'm fine." She answers then she gets on Rika's giant form.

Everybody seems to be enjoying a lot during the trip, everyone except Reijyo who only stays quiet and annoyed. She seems to be annoyed and having a hard time on her mind. Then her head suddenly aches more painful than she had ever imagined when she tries to think about that. Hikki noticed Reijyo's strange reaction.

"Are you all right, Reijyo-chan?" she asks her.

"No--- I'm fine. It's just a small headache, that's all." Reijyo answers like she is in no condition to spoke up. 

Hikki was worried of her so as Kairi. They never saw Reijyo act that way before. Until they reach the sun was setting down. They were camping out of in the middle of the forest. Then Reijyo have become furiously mad about this.

**"WHY ARE WE SUPPOSED TO ****CAMP****OUT**** IN SUCH ****A PLACE****!!" **she shouted at Sanzo very furiously. Kairi and Sai saw their elder sister have become like that.

"We can't help it. If we don't reach the town at sunset we camp here." Sanzo explained to her very calmly.

Reijyo couldn't help herself being so annoyed and angry. She knew it would be the best to camp than journeying while sitting in the vehicle all day long doing nothing.

"_I see then I have to get used to it…"_ she whispers to herself and sat on the ground in deep thoughts.

"I wonder why Reijyo-chan as like that. She isn't herself today…" Sai said curiously.

_~Later~_

While Reijyo was still in a half bad mood today she prefers to camp on her own campsite far away from her sisters, the Sanzo-ikkou and Hikki for today as she thought if she could finally calm down her temper will be gone if she stays away from them for a while.

"Ne are you sure Reijyo will be fine like this?" Kairi asks very worriedly of her older sister,

"Daijoubu(don't worry) Kairi-sama I know Reijyo-san will be fine tomorrow morning." Rika replied trying to comfort the heretic girl.

"Even though she could be very mean if you say something bad about her." Sai said while she was eating her dinner slowly.

_"I don't think Reijyo will be happy if she hears this…"_ Goku mutters as he thinks of Reijyo very angry as she ties to kill them. Then Goku felt fears from what he imagine of Reijyo's reaction.

"Wakatta taiyo(roger that), Sai." Hikki said smiling while eating her dinner.

======

**"I CAN'T TAKE IT!!!"** Reijyo yelled out as she was still in a bad mood while taking a nice bath yet she couldn't remove all the negatives out of her mind. She took a deep breathe and went in the water.

_"Why does it has to be like it anyway?" _she wonders herself while looking at the sky in depression. _"Why am I here? Is it because its fate to live? But why I have the colour of 'taboo'? Am I really a Taboo child? Please tell me what I am…" _

Reijyo closed her eyes very gently.

_Then strange images have shown her about her childhood. There she was walking in the hallway all by herself, behind her people are talking very cruelly about her hair and eyes colour._

_"Look at that child's colour." They said._

_"Doesn't she looks dangerous to let her stay with us?" another one said_

_"It's better to avoid her so as our children." The woman said_

_Reijyo ignore what others said very badly about her, and continued to walk home. Yet the words from the people hurt her very badly about her and her hair and eyes colour. She ran all the way until she reaches at home,._

_"I'm home, Okasan, Otousan." She said very sadly,_

_"Oh Okarinasai, Reijyo." A woman greets her with a warm smile. _

_"What's the matter Reijyo? You looked so blue today." A man said,_

_"Nothing… It's just that I'm tired that's all." She answered._

_She went inside to her own room, and lied down on her bed. She was crying very softly which her parents didn't hear her sobbing alone in her own room._

_"Why do these people hate me so much? Was it because of my hair and eyes colour? If only I didn't exist with this colour they wouldn't say badly about me!!" Reijyo said as she sobs more to let the pain out of her. But she couldn't let the pain out of her. _

"So it was true… My life was so… cruel after all…" she mutters very sadly.

Behind from the red head girl, a strange looking spider was hiding somewhere in the forest, it seems that it was watching at Reijyo's bad condition. The robot spider was being control by a scientist demon. He smiled evilly as he was watching at the red head girl,

"My look what we have here there's someone who is desperate about her own. Good if she's in that condition, she'll be a good tool for this mission. Come on my dear Arachnid spider, control her." He said.

The spider goes near at Reijyo and went where Reijyo's clothes were being put while she was taking a nice bath. Reijyo seems to have calm down enough being in the water and separate with the Sanzo-ikkou, Hikki, and her sisters.

"Maybe I should go back right now. They might be sick worried right now." She said. 

She went up to the surface and took her clothes on but she didn't notice that there's a robot spider now crawling on her back. The robot spider then went to Reijyo's neck and took her body completely. (Just think what happen at episode of 'Mother.')

_"Now show the pain, desperate, and sadness out around you."_ Said the scientist demon

**=Back to the campsite of the Sanzo-ikkou= **

Gojyo was staring at the direction where Reijyo was staying at her own campsite.

"Daijoubu desu ka(are you alright), Gojyo?" Hikki asked him worriedly,

"Err? Desumi, Hikki. Just thinking about…" the red head man answers

"Reijyo, don't you Gojyo?" Goku continued Gojyo's sentence.

"Teme ra… Are you picking me for a fight?!!" the red head man shout at the kid

"_Oh~ _Gojyo is in **_love_ **to Reijyo~!" Kairi taunted at him with a funny look. =_= 

**'WHAM!!'**

"Itai nani shuda yo, Sai(ouch why did you do that)?!" she shouted at Sai as she held her head in pain.

"_Baka~,_ chibi saru!" Sai yelled out with veins popping.

"What's the matter, Rika-chan? Is there's a problem?" Hakkai asked the cat curiously.

"I think someone is coming." Rika said very seriously as she stares at the bushes.

The sound of the bushes was coming closer and closer. The Gojyo seems very determined what's behind the bushes if it's an enemy or something. Until they saw Reijyo when she came out form the bushes. Sanzo, Hikki, and Rika felt something strange of that red head girl's reaction.

"Oh you finally calm down Rei--" Sai went nearer to Reijyo.

**"DON'T NEAR HER, SAI!!"** Sanzo shouts.

Reijyo looked at Sai and suddenly attacked her sister with her sword, but luckily Sai manage to avoid her attacks.

"Hey what's the matter with you, Reijyo?!" Kairi yelled out.

Reijyo heard Kairi's voice then she attacks to her little sister.

**"GET OUT OF THERE, KAIRI! OR YOU'LL GET KILLED!!"** Hakkai yelled out.

Kairi was about to avoid from Reijyo but she couldn't moved her body. And she felt the strange pressure of Reijyo's different chi than she ever felt before. Then Goku saved Kairi just in time.

"Thanks, Goku." She said.

"You're welcome, Kairi!" he said as he smiles to her.

Reijyo began to attacked Sanzo and Gojyo at the same time, and yet their guard didn't let down on the red head girl's attack.

"This woman seems a lot of stronger than we last saw this." Gojyo said.

"Just shut up and think any better plan on her." Sanzo said as he aims at her but miss.

"Sanzo, you shouldn't shoot her!" Hikki said

"And why should I?" he asked her

"Well it's because…"

**_"Why do I exist in this world?"_** the word coming out from Reijyo's mouth.

"Huh? Is that Reijyo talking?" Goku said

**_"If I'm half of demon, or human I would brought disaster to this world."_** Reijyo mutters more.

"What is she saying of those nonsense words?" Kairi said.

"Oi snap out of that, Reijyo!!!" Gojyo shouts at Reijyo.

**"You are a _'Taboo child,'_ aren't you Gojyo?"** Reijyo said as she attacks Gojyo.

"If I am?"

**_"Why we 'Taboo child' are born in this world? Didn't you bring disasters in your hometown?"_** Reijyo asked him.

Gojyo removed his guard away from Reijyo and moved backward, "Why are you saying like that, Reijyo? This isn't your real self!!"

**_"If there's a Taboo child then I must kill everything in this world."_** She said.

_"What's wrong with her? Her actions weren't like that when we last saw that." _Hikki said as she was observing at Reijyo's actions.

Gojyo attacked behind Reijyo's back, and then Reijyo guard his attack.

"What a powerful force!!" Gojyo impressed at the red head girl.

_"It's so cruel…"_ said a voice of a young girl

"Huh?"

_"Life's was so cruel after all…"_

A flash of black light of the turtle appeared out in the middle of the two red heads. Then the black light disappears mysteriously without any trace.

"What the heck was that light all about?" Gojyo said.

_"Look at that girl with the flaming fire color." Said a woman's voice which Gojyo heard that._

_Then images appeared out from nowhere, there young Reijyo was walking home carrying a basket with lots of food and behind her were cruel people are avoiding her._

_"That girl would bring disasters to our village!" another one said_

_"Maybe its better to avoid her and so as our children…" The third one said._

Gojyo was furiously angry what other people said very badly about Reijyo, "Oi you shouldn't say be cruel things to her!" he said as he was about to punch one of the guy but the images have changed suddenly into Reijyo's room. There Reijyo was crying on her bed,

_"Why do those people hate me so much? Was it my hair and eyes colour?" she said as she kept on crying on her bed._

Gojyo watched at the young red head girl very sadly, how he hated to see a girl who was crying desperately. Those cries remind her of his step-mother who was crying whenever he saw him, when he was young. He wanted to hold Reijyo, and then he was back in the reality.

"Oi bouzo wake up Reijyo's was about to kill you right now!!" Rika shouted.

Gojyo looked above and saw Reijyo now flying to attack him then he avoids her on time.

**_"I must kill everything…"_** Reijyo mutter as she sways her sword to the Sanzo-ikkou but luckily they manage to avoid her attacks.

"This is not good she's under controlled by someone!!" Hakkai exclaimed.

**"NANI?!"** they said.

"Oh… so that's why her actions aren't like that." Sai said

"Even though it's like her attacks were like improved but they're not originally mastered by themselves." Hikki explained. 

"Then how can we defeat this, if we know there's a key who's controlling at her!?" Kairi whine.

Gojyo stared at Reijyo's lifeless form. He couldn't help from what he just saw from the images of Reijyo's tragic. It seems that something was bothering the red head girl's mind. Then he finally put his weapon back and neared the girl.

"Oi Gojyo what are you going to do??!!" Goku shout

"I'll do something to save her without my weapon." Gojyo answer

"Baka! If you do that Reijyo will kill you!!" Sai shouted at him very loud.

"Let him be, Sai." Sanzo told her

"Are you crazy about that, Sanzo?! What if…" Kairi asked him

"We all don't know what's on Gojyo's mind. But I think he could do it…" Hikki said as she looks at Gojyo and Reijyo. _"Gojyo… Please save her."_ Hikki said on her mind.

"Reijyo can you hear me?" Gojyo call her but Reijyo didn't seem too hear his voice, _"I know you're in there somewhere but don't worry I'll rescue you somehow…"_

Reijyo looked at Gojyo she was about to slash him with her big sword but she can't slash him, 

"I see you're afraid… just like me…" he said,

**_"And how can you tell about me… I'm nothing but a half breed child that could bring disaster… I'm also afraid that they would…"_**

**"STOP JOKING!!!" **Gojyo shout furiously.

**_"Huh?"_**

"It's true that we're both half breeds, let me tell you it doesn't matter either we're born demon, or human but you need to face the truth that you're really exist in this world!!" he yelled out.

The words were familiar to Reijyo when she heard Gojyo's voice, then she heard the words from her mind and saw a familiar image of a man with short deep red hair and eyes.

"_But to me it doesn't matter_ _either you're born between human and god, or demon and human, as long you're here to face the truth. But let me tell you one thing if somebody say something bad about you I'll punch them for you."_ The mysterious man told her.

_"Anata wa dareka(who are you)?"_ Reijyo said in her mind.

"Found you!!" Gojyo exclaimed as he aims at the red hair girl's back and found a strange looking spider which was controlling Reijyo's mind all along. He removed the spider robot and destroyed it on his own hands. Reijyo have regains herself, and she suddenly felt asleep peacefully on Gojyo's arms.

"You did it, Gojyo!" Sai praise him.

"So it seems that Gojyo really_ **loves**_ Reijyo after all." Rika joked with a sly smile

"Will you just shut your mouth up, Rika!!" Gojyo yelled at the cat.

"But Reijyo seems to be fine when she's with you, Gojyo." Hakkai told him

"I agree with him." Sanzo answers

"Are you guys making fun of me?" the red head man said with veins popping was appearing on his head.

"At least she's alright now." Kairi said,

"Hikki-sama… that black light turtle we just saw…" Rika said a little worriedly,

"Yeah…" Hikki said, _"But that black light from Reijyo… It seems that something has awakens her."_

_"Could that be…"_ Rika whispers herself wondering.

=== Dream ===

_"Ne Sai-kun you think that you could defeat me, but you're wrong!!" _

"Dareka!(Who said that!?)" she shouts but no one answer. Then an image appeared out from nowhere. 

_It was herself when she was young she has short red hair and she was wearing some kindda Celestial clothes. Then the other girl was Sai who looks more tomboyish when she was young, her hair was shorter than Reijyo and yet she was also wearing a Celestial clothes but she was wearing shorts inside of her mini-skirt._

_"Teme(darn you) I'll fucking kill you, you...you... **ARRRGGGGHHH!!**" Sai shouts angrily that she couldn't win against Reijyo's strong strength._

_"Well done Reijyo!" a man praised at the short red head girl._

_Then Reijyo turned her head and saw a man who has short crimson hair like blood and crimson eyes as her, he has a weird symbol mark on his forehead, he was wearing general clothes, and his face looks familiar to Reijyo._

_"Ah it's you, thanks to your advices and that training I could beat up my corrupted sister whatever I like so much, Kenren-jisan(uncle)." said young Reijyo giving him a peace sign._

_"No problem. And also... don't call me ojisan(uncle), call me Kenren or Ken-niichan(big brother)!!" Kenren shouts at the young Reijyo with few veins popping on his head. Then she laughs softly._

"That girl.... was **Me**!? And that man was like....** GOJYO**!?" she said surprised_._

_Then the scene suddenly changes like a TV, another scene shown in the night she was sitting there's Kenren sitting beside with her as they were staring at the moon._

_"You look beautiful in the night, Reijyo." Kenren told her while he was staring at the full moon's reflection._

_"What made you think so, Kenren? Many people think I'm dangerous to them because I'm a half celestial and half demon or human, but…" Reijyo said._

_"To Me, Konzen, Goku, Tenpou, Hikki, your brothers, and your sisters even your parents thought you're not very dangerous. But to me it doesn't matter either you're born between human and god, or demon and human, as long you're here to face the truth." He told her. "But let me tell you one thing if somebody say something bad about you I'll punch them for you."_

_They both stared at each others eyes, Kenren moved closer to Reijyo until, he kissed her._

=== End of Dream ===

Reijyo have woken up and saw she was sleeping in Gojyo's lap, she stares at the taboo man in deep thought, then she looked up at the starry sky,

_"That dream… Was that really me that I really kissed him? Was that really Gojyo I saw that dream? Am I really a Celestial being?"_ she asked herself confusedly.

"Oh you're awake, did you sleep well, Reijyo?" Gojyo asked her.

"Gojyo?!" she exclaimed surprised as she saw a ghost or something.

"What's the matter did you have a nightmare today? Or did I bother you on something?" he asked her again,

"Err… desumi(nothing), Gojyo." She answers as her face were turning red, "About that time you save me… Arigatou…"

"It was nothing Reijyo…" he answers with his face red, "Can I ask you a question?"

"What was it, Gojyo?"

"Did you see that black light of the turtle?" he asked her,

"Huh?" she said confusedly in chibi,

"I…umm…you see…"

Gojyo and Reijyo were blushing but they didn't look at each other. Reijyo's heart was pounding very wildly when she was alone with Gojyo. And Gojyo's heart was also beating fast like he never been with her before, but he felt strange when he's with her he felt that he's been with her somewhere, so as Reijyo.

"Ano… Gojyo… Atashi…" Reijyo began to say as she was now facing at the red head man.

"Nani, Reijyo?" he asked her curiously now facing at her,

"Atashi…"

**_'THUD'!!!_**__

Gojyo and Reijyo stop and looked behind from them, and guess who fall from the tree? It was Goku and Kairi who fell down from the great tall tree.

**"_Itai!!_ I TOLD YOU NOT TO LEAN TOO FAR, GOKU!!"** Kairi yelled at Goku with veins popping at her head.

"What do you _'mean'_ by that, Kairi? _You're _the one who lean too far behind me!!" Goku shout at her back with veins popping all over his head.

**_'THWAKK!!_****_ THWAKK! THWAKK!!'_**__

"… Itai, nani shuda yo(ouch, what do you do that for), Sai, Sanzo!!" they shouted at the two elder while holding their 

**"URASAI KONO BAKA SARU**(shut up, you stupid monkeys)**!!"** they said together with veins popping appearing on their head

"Oh my, it looks like Reijyo and Gojyo are getting a quite well couple, isn't Hikki-chan?" Hakkai asked her politely.

"Sou desu ne, Hakkai-chan" she agreed with him,

"Grrrr… are you guys making us fun???" Reijyo shout with a background of a giant volcano explode very violently.

"Err… no." Kairi and Goku answer with a major sweat-drop on their head.

"Really? Then we'll make you both straight right to hell!" Gojyo said with a creepy look that they knew what he's going to do.

**"LET'S RUN, GOKU!!!"** Kairi exclaimed as she and Goku both ran fast as they could go then Gojyo was running after the two chibi sarus.

_"Yade…yade… desu ne_(oh boy)_!"_ Reijyo mutter as she looks up in the starry sky again, "I guess it wouldn't be bad after all."

"Oi will you guys just shut up!!" Sai yelled at them very angry at Goku, Kairi, and Gojyo.

"If you don't… I'll send you all to hell!!" Sanzo shouts angrily as he took out his gun ready to aim to them.

"**YAMERO ONEGAI**(Please don't)!!!" Goku, Kairi, and Gojyo shout hopelessly.

**T.B.C**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ **

**Kairi-chan: **Wow it's been a long time I've been writing the next new chapters.

**Kairi: (energetic)** Sou desu ne, Kairi-chan no hime! (That's right; Kairi-chan is a princess)

**Kairi-chan:** **(sweats drop)** … Etto sumari (um…)

**Goku: **NeKairi-chan-san, are you going to upload the next one?

**Hakkai: **Ara... ara... Goku don't be so anxious of her next stories.

**Kairi-chan:(smiles) **It's okay Hakkai-chan. Goku always like this.


	8. The Celestial Dragon’s Necklace

**Coincidence Love**

**By: Kazumi Kairi or Kairi-chan**

**Disclaimer**: I really don't own Saiyuki but I only own Saiyuki complete manga scan volume 1-9, Saiyuki Reload manga vol. 2 and vol. 3, wallpapers, cool images from the computer; posters, pins, and elaminated cards. Heheheheeh!

**Another Disclaimer: **Li Kairi and I(my penname Kairi-chan) are different! Li Kairi's only my creation, and I'm her creator and the author of the story.

**Author's notes: **Gomen minna-san.(bows apologizing to the readers) I know you guys been waiting for the 8th chapter of Coincidence Love, but I had so many things to do also at FictionPress too and other stories. But I've been trying to find this draft to update since it got lost. I'm terribly sorry!

**Goku**: Hey Kairi-chan, today's your 1st anniversary here in ne? Ahh… no your 2nd anniversary and your 16th birthday.

**Sanzo**: It doesn't matter either she's been here for a year or whatsoever.

**Kazumi Kairi**: (sweat-drop) Etto… Anyway read it.

**Chapter 8: The Celestial Dragon's Necklace**

At the world above, Kanzeon was watching at the Sanzo-ikkou traveling together with the three Li sisters and Shi Hikki at her Lotus garden. Kanzeon smiled at them when she saw at the black haired girl and the cat.

"I see that you've found them at last, Shi Hikki, Rika." She said

"Kanzeon Bosatsu, are you still watching down the below again?" said her right man Jiroushin.

"Of course she is, Jiroushin." Reply a kind woman.

Kanzeon looked at the woman. The woman has long brown hair with pair of deep purple eyes. She was wearing white dress just like Kanzeon but her celestials' clothing's were far more attractive than hers.

"Oh I didn't know you were here all along… Kaoru." She said.

"Well I've been here awhile ago, Kanzeon-san." Kaoru told her with a smile.

Kanzeon looked at Kaoru, and then she sighs softly and looked at the lotus's water where it was showing the images of the Sanzo-ikkou, the Li sisters, Rika, and Shi Hikki. And Kaoru saw it too, but her face turns sad as she saw the 3 Li sisters.

"I believe that Hikki-chan and Rika have found them." She said.

"Yeah." Jiroushin answers, "Kedo… Do you think it's better if we should restore their memories right now?"

"No. It's better to let them find their memories on their own than to give it." She said, and she looks at Kaoru, "Isn't that right, Kaoru?"

"Yes it's better to let them do it on their own." She answers as she goes back staring at the images again.

Kaoru watched at Sai, Reijyo, Kairi and Rika's happy face with the Sanzo-ikkou and Hikki. The woman has a sad look as she saw the three Li sisters.

"Kairi… Sai… Reijyo…" she mutters.

**In the World below**

**"Anoyaruu!"** Sai shouted in the top of her lungs, which causes to make Hakkai and Rika to stop.

"Doste to, Sai? (What Happen?) Is there anything wrong of it?" Gojyo asked the sky blue haired girl curiously

**"Reijyo has just pulled my hair twice, and she hasn't apologized to me!"** Sai shouted while pointing at the red head girl.

Then they all fell down in anime style with a major sweat-drop, while Sanzo just sit up in his seat with few veins popping were appearing on his head. And for Rika, who was in her dragon look-a-like form, just shook her head.

_"That girl hasn't change at all."_ She whispers.

"Ne Rika-chan." Kairi called.

"What is it, Kairi-sama?"

"I've been wondering to asks you if you know of our past, 'coz when the first time I saw you. I thought I know you somewhere before." The brown haired girl said. "And not only that you also seem to recognize me."

"I… umm… It's because you resemble the person I know years ago. She died from a crossfire." Rika lied, "But that was in the past right now…"

"I see…" Kairi said looking disappointedly.

Rika knew to herself that she was lying to the young brown haired girl just for the first time. Yet it really hurts her for hiding from the young kid even though she knew herself if she just tell her the truth it would really confuses her and her sisters.

_"I'm really sorry, Kairi-sama. But this is what I have to do…" _she said. _"It's for you and your sisters' own sake."_

Hikki was staring at the sky while she was in deep thoughts recalling on the incident of Reijyo's control and the strange black turtle spirit that has appeared in front of their eyes. Hakkai noticed at the raven black haired girl's gaze.

"Dosta no, Hikki-chan?" Hakkai asked her worriedly.

"Ah it nothing, Hakkai. It's just that I was wondering what was that black thingy from Reijyo." She lied.

Hakkai could tell that Hikki was lying to him, but he didn't keep on the asking since he saw something that makes her sad. She was really sad, as she really doesn't want to talk about it.

"You can tell me anything as long as I'm here next to you, Hikki-chan." Hakkai reminded her.

Hikki couldn't help herself but to stare at Hakkai then she smiled at him, "Yes. Thanks Hakkai." She said.

**-In the Demon's Realm**

Kougaiji's stepmother the so-called queen of the demon called, Gyoukumen, summoned Kougaiji. The sly foxy woman was sitting in her usual seat that looks so calm.

"Why do you summon me?" he asked her.

"My, my. You're still impatient as always. The reason why I summon you that I receive some new information that one of our comrades had gathered." She announced.

"And what's the news?" Kougaiji said.

"That there are 4 girls in their group and a strange creature that looks like a neko(cat) and it could transform into a large dragon-a-like. They said that one of the fours is the goddess." She said.

"And your point?"

"My point is to target this so-called Goddess in Sanzo-ikkou's group most be very helpful to revive my beloved husband. And of course I'll help you reviving that beloved mother of yours." She said.

"… As you wish." He said.

Kougaiji left the room, still angered at that foxy woman even though he gave his answers to her. The anger still lingers on his mind as he still hated that damn woman s much.

"I swear I'll do anything to bring back my mother." He had sworn himself.

**-Back to the Sanzo-ikkou**

They were now camping at out at the forest. Everyone have agreed that they'll sleep on the ground except for one person who doesn't seem to like the idea…

**"NO! I DON'T WANNA SLEEP IN THIS PLACE!"** Sai shouted at Sanzo.

"It's better than journey out to find the next village." He argue yet too calm.

"Iyada!" she yelled.

"It looks like Sai-neesan could still act like that." Young Kairi said.

"Yep you could say that." Goku agreed.

"Demo doesn't those two act like wife and husband?" Rika suggested out loud.

The companions have heard what Rika have just said. They all stared at the calm neko who seems to be getting nervous at the word that she said just now. Hikki on the other hand doesn't seems to be surprise at what the neko said, instead she gave out a small sighs.

"What?" she said.

"No really?" Gojyo said.

"Well… maybe what Rika just said was true… I mean look at them." Reijyo said.

Everyone looked back to the scenes where Sai and Sanzo are still arguing yet their voices are getting on higher and higher, which really could hear what they were saying. Everyone stared at them with few sweat-drop that were rolling down from their heads, while Rika gave out a pain look.

"See, what Rika really meant it." Reijyo said.

"I really don't seem to agree…" Hakkai said.

"Just let them be. Hey Kairi-sama, Reijyo, help me with the cooking. Gojyo, Goku you could collect some useful fire woods. And Hakkai, Hikki please keep an eye with Sanzo and Sai." Rika instructed them.

**"HAI!"** they answered.

Everyone got in their job that Rika gave them to do while Sai and Sanzo are too busy fighting against at each other's strong hatred. For hours later, Sanzo and Sai are still in cat and dog fighting scene, while the others are doing their own business on preparing dinner. Yet they all noticed that Sanzo and Sai have been arguing for the last hours.

"Oi, aren't they done yet?" Reijyo asked them.

"Nope, they've been arguing after three in the half hours." Rika answered calmly.

**"THAT LONG?" **Gojyo yelled surprisingly.

Kairi looked at her sister then to Sanzo with her cute curious expressions that was on her face. Then she bent down to Rika.

"But you know I bet they might get married." Kairi whispered at Rika's ears.

"You're right." The cat answered with a pain look as she could barely imagine what Kairi said.

"Ne Kairi, you seem to be holding Rika very much." Said Goku curiously,

"He's right… Want something to share with us?" Hakkai asked.

"Well… Rika said that she was comfortable sleeping on my lap. So I kindda agree to that." The girl answered.

**"HONTO? THEN CAN I SLEEP ON YOUR LAP?"** shouted Gojyo looking too excitedly.

Rika hit the red haired man's head with a long cut down log that she had found. "Never do that, pervert." She said.

**"URASAI, KONO KITSUNE ONNA!"** Sanzo yelled.

Everyone got surprised at the corrupted monk's high tone voice yet what they got shocked that he had called Sai a fox. Even the blue haired girl, Sai was shock at this yet this angers her so much at the name.

**"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?" **she yelled.

"I said, _KITSUNE ONNA_." He yelled at her again.

**"THAT'S IT! YOU'D BETTER TAKE THAT BACK!"** Sai yelled once again.

"Okay that's enough fighting you two." Rika stopped them in the middle of them.

"You all must take a break now. If you all wanna die." Hikki told them.

**"FINE!"** Sai shouted.

The short hot-tempered girl turns her back and goes away from the group. Young Kairi stared at her sister and gave out a small sighs.

"Mataku… when will you and Sai ever stop fighting?" Rika asked Sanzo, "You guys remind me of some old couple I know years long ago."

Everyone except Sanzo stared at the neko with weird looks on his or her faces. Rika noticed at their expressions then pair of sweat-drops was starting to appear above her head.

"What?" she asked them.

"No… **REALLY? HOW MANY YEARS DID YOU LIVED?**" Kairi asked her.

"I just said **_'long ago'_**, so probably… fifteen years?" the cat answered.

**"FIFTEEN YEARS? YOU'RE NOT EVEN THAT OLD!"** Gojyo and Reijyo shouted.

"I thought cats have nine lives…" Goku whispered.

A large vein-popping started to throb on the cat's head, **"YOU THINK I'M GOING TO DIE THAT SOON?"** she yelled at Goku.

Without any suspect, Rika have kicked so hard at Goku's hiney, which goes on flying in the sky. Everyone stared at poor Goku in the sky, then he came back soon as she lands on the ground… on top of Kairi.

"Next time try not to piss her more." Hikki said. "I think you already made her angry for now." 

"Yeah…" Hakkai agreed. "So how long are you going stay on top of Kairi, Goku?"

Goku finally got himself up and rubbed his aching spot where Rika have hitted him so hard. He stared at Hakkai confused at what he just said, and then he looked down. He was on top of the long brown haired girl.

"Anou…" Kairi whispers.

Flames' starting to appear around the cat's body as she saw Goku was on top of the young girl. Bad timing? Yap… this is a very bad sign for the monkey boy.

"Oh-oh…" Reijyo whispered, "You're in trouble now, monkey boy."

'SPAK' 

**"NEVER DO THAT AGAIN TO KAIRI-SAMA, GOKU!"** Rika yelled again as she sends him another flying kick.

"Whoa… I never thought Rika would be that strong." Gojyo impressed at the cat while watching where Goku flies to.

"I think he really deserve it for doing like that." Said Sanzo.

"Ara… ara… don't be mean like that." Said Hakkai.

**-To Sai**

Sai couldn't help herself but to hold her necklace that was around her neck. She surely knows that she and her sisters doesn't know any of their past nor about their true identities. Sai closes her eyes trying to recall on something that might gives her some clues, but her hope doesn't come. Everything was blank and nothing comes out on her mind.

_"What are we?"_ Sai whispers softly.

Far away from where Sai's sitting and staring at the sky, Sanzo was there watching at the blue haired girl's beautiful gaze. Wait a minute did he just said that Sai's beautiful? Sanzo shook his head violently trying to remove his thoughts about Sai. And he went back to the campsite.

"You were worrying on Sai, ne Sanzo?" Someone said.

Sanzo had his eyes shut, "Why should I worry that kitsune, Hakkai." He said.

Hakkai couldn't help himself but to smile at the ignorant blonde haired lad then he looks at the silent and beautiful long blue haired girl who was busily herself staring at the vast sky.

"But you should at least open your mind just for awhile…" he told him.

Sai wanted to summon her favorite weapon and started to attack the youkai, but she felt something have stopped her motions. Her visions are staring to blur out and weird pictures of some unfamiliar events appeared on her mind. The memories that she had never see have started to scare her.

**"NO. NO!"** she yelled.

"What's the matter, Sai?" Reijyo asked her sister.

Reijyo neared at the small blue haired girl but something seems to activate on Sai. The old necklace has transformed into a dragon shape-like and suddenly changes different colors as it was trying to find a perfect color. Then a strong blue ki comes out of Sai's body as it was like it causes to blow out. Then it kills some of the youkais and some were being crushed on.

Sanzo stares at the uncontrollable sky blue haired girl. From what he had seen at Sai was totally different from what happen to Reijyo. Sai has blue aura that was coming or showing out of her body. Her eyes were no longer purple eyes but shiny blue eyes like she was posses or something. Everyone was shock to see Sai's strange form.

**"Sai-neesan!"** Kairi yelled at her sister.

But nothing has reached her voice to her dear sister.

Everyone have tried their very best to find a way to calm her down, but there's no luck or any hope for them. Sai was totally outrage of sadness, and anger. Then Sanzo noticed something's really **strange** on Sai's necklace. Sai's jewel turned into light blue but from what he last saw her necklace was deep blue like the ocean also it turns into a dragon shape around the jewel. Rika also noticed at the Sai's necklace then she recognizes at its appearance. So as Hikki.

"That necklace… it can't be it?" Hikki exclaimed.

"What's the matter, Hikki-chan?" Hakkai asked her.

"I believe that necklace that was on Sai's neck is not an ordinary necklace it was called, **'The Celestial Dragon's Mood'**." Rika said.

**"A WHAT?"** Kairi yelled.

"The **Celestial Dragon's Mood** has a very strong and forbidden powers that lies in that necklace for thousand years. And it can't be given to any person either a youkai or a human or even the Gods and Goddesses. But what I really don't understand is why and how Sai got that necklace?" Hikki explains for Rika.

"That's nice but do you have any idea how to stop her that control?" Gojyo yelled as he handles his battle with Sai.

Rika just shook her head sadly, "I'm afraid even I have the knowledge of this thing. I have no clue how that thing was activate or how to deactivate." The cat replied.

Hakkai turned just to ask Hikki about that Dragon necklace but unfortunately the girl just shook her head very sadly as she looks at Sai's eyes. Sanzo was watching at the fight of his comrade against the uncontrollable blue haired girl. Then he stepped out and neared her.

**"Oi! Bouzo! Just what the hell you think you're doing!"** Gojyo yelled.

"Trying to teach this little weasel how to behave itself." Sanzo answers.

"But if you do that, Sai-neesan might kill you!" Kairi shouted.

"Let Sanzo do that job, Kairi-sama." Rika told the young girl.

"But he…"

"Let's trust that corrupted monk." Gojyo suggested.

"Sanzo may be cold but he has a heart, somewhere." Goku said.

Both of them fought each other in bare hands and martial arts. Sanzo was really amazed how strong the blue haired girl could really be when she was in a killer mode or something. But this doesn't makes him satisfied to the girl's techniques.

"Oi! You'd better wake up now, weasel girl!" he yelled.

But nothing comes out for Sai. She was totally under the spell of The Celestial Dragon's Mood command and she could not hear the voices but she could only hear the strange voice that was on her necklace.

"_Ch'!_ I guess there are no other options." He muttered.

Sanzo took out his shourei gun from his robe and he was ready to aim at Sai's head before he could give out a shot at her. An image appeared from above Sai's body. It was a blue dragon that looks so mythical and beautiful that he had ever seen. But wait a minute why there's a blue dragon above Sai, unless… he thought.

The blue dragon was still above the uncontrollable blue haired girl, everyone are seeing the mysterious blue dragon that was floating above Sai. Kairi and Reijyo were very surprised to see such beautiful blue dragon that was on their sister, yet for somehow they were curious at that strange mythical creature presence in their sister's body.

"Why does Sai-neesan have one too?" Kairi whispered.

"Was that **_Seiryuu_**?" Reijyo questioned to herself,

"That's not possible… How on earth does Seiryuu got in Sai's body?" Goku asked. "Not to mention that Reijyo has **_Biyakku_** on her."

"DON'T TELL ME THAT!" 

Hikki and Rika were also watching at the strange blue dragon. For them they looked so serious, as they seem to know much about the blue dragon above Sai's body.

"It seem that Sanzo must have figure out." Hikki whispered.

"Let's all hope that he knows what he's doing…" Rika wished,

"So what do you have to say, Sai?" he asked her.

"I have… nothing." The blue haired girl answered,

"Really? You must stop what you're doing right now or everyone would worry on you." Sanzo told her,

"No one cares about me. No one.." said Sai. "I'm just a nobody…"

**"THINK ABOUT IT CAREFULLY, KONO BAKA KITSUNE!"** Sanzo yelled. **"YOU THINK YOU'LL GIVE UP YOUR FUTURE THAT EASILY? THEN THAT WOULD BE MEANINGLESS!"**

With that, Sai's purple eyes burst out some tears as she have regain her consciousness back once again. She was crying indeed, yet she looks too beautiful in her eyes.

"Atashi wa…" she said.

Sai says no more words instead she collapse down. Then Sanzo held the unconscious blue haired girl on his arms. Sai has finally has her sense back yet she was too tired for that trouble she had caused so much. Everyone were awe to see how the corrupted monk did his job on the blue haired girl.

"It looks like another one have awaken…" Rika whispered. "Hikki…"

Hikki looked too scared at it. The cat was very surprised to see the raven haired girl looked terrified at something, yet this is the first time she had seen her like that before.

_"Hikki… are you still afraid of that creature inside of you as well?"_ the cat whispered in her mind. _"Are you still afraid being like that too?"_

Rika turned her gaze to Kairi and Reijyo who were still confused yet they're mostly shocked at the event that they've just witnessed it all. And then she turned her gaze to Goku, Gojyo and Hakkai.

_"Those three including Genjo Sanzo… they looked the same as I've known them. Although their memories from their previous lives were being erased, but this may be a better chance to fall in love again." _Rika said to herself, _"And also Goku… he may have the key to open **her** heart again. But this may take some time…"_

**-Back in the Upper World**

Kanzeon, Jiroushin and Kaoru have all watched every battle that the Sanzo-ikkou have done. Even the battle with Sai who has the Celestial Dragon's Mood, and the awaken spirit of a blue dragon that was coming out from Sai's body.

"First the Black Turtle and now the Blue Dragon… Looks like things are getting on what time was expected…" Jiroushin suggested.

"Yep and it seems that Sanzo did pretty well on saving little Sai." Kanzeon said with a smile.

"Yes… I would never think that Celestial Dragon's Mood has been hiding on Sai's necklace all these years." Kaoru said.

Kanzeon looked at Kaoru who seems to be a little guilty yet sad at something that she had done. And Kanzeon seems to know what she was thinking.

"It was you wasn't it?" she said. "You're the one who gave that necklace back there."

Kaoru didn't answers at Kanzeon's question, and the raven black haired woman just kept quiet and gives up.

**T.B.C**

**Kairi:** Phew finally… I hope you guys find this chapter really interesting. And also I that everyone wants to read SS paring… I mean SanzoxSai. And oh Kitsune Onna means Fox Girl or woman.


End file.
